


One-Colored Promise

by Solpheri



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, Game Spoilers, Goro and Futaba are Half-Siblings, M/M, Other, POV Multiple, Relationships are mostly platonic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solpheri/pseuds/Solpheri
Summary: Wakaba Isshiki is a prominent researcher in the field of Cognitive psience.One day, while going home from the research facility, she spies a curious youth hiding in the employee parking lot. After witnessing the boy far too many times, especially on government property, Wakaba decides to follow the boy......right into the Metaverse.(A'What If'story where Akechi meets Wakaba Isshiki before he confronts Shido Masayoshi. Images are now included.)





	1. The Flap of a Butterfly's Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.
> 
> Life changed with that one unforeseen encounter...

**Wakaba Isshiki, Date: ???**

 

Everything was dark and blurry. Wakaba couldn't see where she was going as she stumbled around in the darkness of the night. Her only clues telling her where she was was the sound of the cicadas and the moonlight from above. Neither sign told her her exact location, but she hoped she was close to any sort of help.

 

Everything hurt.

 

When her body was still, everything felt numb, and every time she moved even an inch, a shot of pain would surge through her entire being, causing her to collapse onto the cold concrete. Her breathing was heavy and hoarse, and any sounds that came out of her mouth was low and indistinguishable. It was like trying to talk while having a severe sore throat.

Her memory was also foggy. _How did she end up here_ , she wondered as beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. All she could remember was a few images and phrases. _Metaverse. Shadows. Metal Shutdowns. Shido. Goro._  

 

 

_Goro..._

 

 

Whatever was happening to her, she knew it was connected to Goro. She was certain of it.

 

Goro Akechi. The boy with the power to enter another world based on cognition. The one who could bear witness to the core thoughts and feelings of any individual he chooses. The one who changed her life in more ways than one. 

Even with her memory all in disarray, she could never forget the day she encountered Goro for the first time...

 

* * *

 

**July 2013**

 

The day was tough, tougher and more strenuous than most days at work.

 

Wakaba swore under her breath that, if she didn't already have the experience of being a single mother, this would probably be the most demanding and draining task she ever had to endure. It wasn't even the workload that bothered her, or the thousands of theories and ideas battling for prominence in her head. No, she loved that part about her job.

 

Wakaba was a prominent researcher in the field of cognitive psience, and she took pride in it. To pursue a career where she can learn and explore the supernatural potentials of human perception was what she strived to do ever since her University days.

However, no matter how much Wakaba studied or came to understand the workings of one's cognition, she still could not understand the mind that allowed Masayoshi Shido of all people to be the government rep to oversee the research department. Sojiro was already a good enough bridge between the two sects, thus having Shido around did nothing more than add needless disturbance.

 

 _"He was interested in your research,"_ her supervisor had told her. _"He might be a beneficial sponsor, and might even provide some funding to back other projects."_

 

The thought of just being in the same room as such a slimy man made her sick to her stomach. Shido had no shame or restraint when it came to his desires, and Wakaba, unfortunately, knew that part of him all too well. Even after everything he did to her, or the fact that hearing his name made her feel deeply uncomfortable, he would still invade her personal workspace with no remorse.

Wakaba knew Shido was curious about her work when they were together, but she knew his involvement with her research now had more to do with spying on said researcher than anything else. Honestly, she had told Shido many times she was not interested in revealing any past intimacies they shared, for both Futaba and Sojiro's sake.

 

Wakaba suspected that with the politician's new rise in popularity, his backing of her research can only be explained as attempts of bribery. More realistically, his actions were meant to hide his paranoia towards her. Wakaba wondered if Shido really felt threatened by her and the personal knowledge she had on him. The possibility made Wakaba feel strangely accomplished.

However, no ounce of joy from causing Shido stress can make up for that fact that she had to see the man's face every day for the next week, then once a month after that. Perhaps, Wakaba hoped, his insistence on hovering over her would pass once the rumors of him having a mistress died down (even if the rumors were true). After that, the politician had to remember he had other "duties" to attend to instead of bothering her. Wakaba could only pray that would be the case.

 

Seeing Shido today made Wakaba want to bang her head against the wall 8 million times. Even when she tried to entertain the notion he was interested in her research, she could tell by his short replies and wandering gaze that he ignored almost everything she had to say. It made her even more annoyed that her fellow co-workers seemed absolutely oblivious to his behavior. They were all too preoccupied being starstruck by his mere presence.

Maybe if Wakaba told them how Shido had tricked her in past they would think differently of him.

The idea of revealing Shido's true deplorable nature was something Wakaba humored herself with from time to time. She imagined the well-loved and admired Masayoshi Shido being shunned by all his fans, all aghast by his secret life of sex and corruption. Such dreams made Wakaba feel giddy inside.

However, Wakaba would never do such a thing. Her first and main priority was to protect Futaba. Swallowing her pride meant little if it meant her daughter could continue living a normal and happy life, with no stigmas attached.

 

As Wakaba made her way to the exit of the building, she noticed a familiar bald man being ushered into a black limousine.

 

“Take me back to the hotel. I can’t stand this place,” the man spoke.

 

Wakaba stepped into the parking lot just as he finished his rude comment. She coughed, making her presence known to him. Shido turned to her as she folded her arms and gave him an exasperated look. With no hesitation, the man responded to her gesture with a quick glare before stepping into the vehicle and driving off.

 

Wakaba let out a loud huff as she watched the car exit the lot and drive out of view. The man really had a knack for making her blood boil. She looked down at her clenched fists, which we were stark white, and slowing began to release all the pressure that was built up. She needed to relax and calm down. For once, it was an unexpectedly cool summer night and Wakaba didn't want her own frustration to be the cause of sudden temperature increase.

Or perhaps, her willingness to soothe her own wrath came from some outside force. Had she kept her focus on Shido, she wouldn't have noticed the strange boy hiding behind the big gray Toyota across the lot.

 

She was somewhat taken aback by the small brunette’s presence. A child had no place or reason to be on private property, much less a parking lot for employees only. The boy was clearly no more than 14 or 15 years old. He was wearing a plain, black gakuran that didn’t seem to fit him. Either the uniform was a tad big for him or the boy just had a fairly skinny physique. Wakaba also noticed that his gaze seemed very fixated on the exit of the lot.

 

 _"Maybe his parents are employees and he’s waiting for them,”_ she thought.

 

Still, Wakaba knew it was prohibited for unauthorized personnel to be here, even if they were family. It's one of the reasons why Wakaba couldn't bring Futaba to work no matter how lonely the girl was.

Whoever this boy was, Wakaba was not going to doubt any possible capabilities he may possess. The middle schooler managed to sneak onto the government-owned property, which had multiple guards patrolling its perimeter. She knew this child was not normal and needed to be cautious of him.

Wakaba turned back towards the building to see if a security guard was close by. The researcher felt more comfortable to have someone else approach the boy instead of herself. While she was not helpless or weak by any means, she was certain beyond reasonable doubt, if things got physical, she would lose.

Unfortunately, she and the boy were the only ones around….at least, they WERE.

 

When Wakaba turned back to the gray Toyota, the boy had already disappeared from sight. She made quick glances around the lot to find him again, but to no avail. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while this isn't the first time I've written a fanfic, but this is the first time I actually published it. I don't have any test readers so I apologize for any writing errors you may encounter. 
> 
> Also, this story was somewhat inspired by the theory where Futaba and Goro are half-siblings through Shido (same rare blood type, etc). It won't be the main focus, but it's something I wanted to explore and expand on in this story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ^^


	2. Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakaba's life was already stressful enough. She didn't need Shido or some mysterious kid distracting her from her goals. And yet, by some strange coincidence, Wakaba can't seem to avoid them.

**Wakaba Isshiki, August 2013**

 

“Hey, you okay there, Wakaba?”

 

Wakaba looked up from her computer to see her good friend, Sojiro Sakura, standing by the doorway.

 

“You have that look on your face again.”

 

By look, he meant the look she got every time there was a roadblock of some sort in her research.

 

“Sojiro, if one’s shadow were to be destroyed, what do you think would happen?”

 

Sojiro gave her a blank stare, then looked down at his physical shadow on the ground. He smirked as she made a soft groan in annoyance.

 

“Nevermind.”

 

“I’m kidding, but seriously, you know I’m not the best person to ask about your work.”

 

“I just need an opinion. Your input would do just fine,” she reassured him. “So, what is your answer?”

 

Sojiro placed his hand on his chin and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Wakaba could tell he was putting a real effort into giving her a satisfying response. The gesture made her blush slightly.

 

“Your research is mostly based on Jungian psychology, right?” Sojiro started, looking back in her direction. “A person’s shadow is their true raw self, while a person’s persona is a sort of mask used to hide that raw self so... If someone’s shadow were to be destroyed then I think they would be permanently stuck living the identity of their persona.”

 

Wakaba gave Sojiro a content smile. While Sojiro did not believe in anything supernatural, it was nice that he still listened and took her work seriously.

 

“Satisfied?” he asked.

 

“Greatly. Your answer is actually one of two theories I had in mind. Now, deciding which theory is the most probable...”

 

A cheeky smirk grew on the government official’s face as he began to stroke his goatee. “Oh, so are you saying I think like a genius now?”

 

Wakaba felt the smile on her lips grow slightly bigger. The man’s teasing was something she had grown accustomed to over the years. At first, she found his taunts annoying, just like his attempts to court her. However, she later learned that there was more to the man than just his ‘player’ vibes, something she and Futaba were grateful to have. Not to mention he was also a great cook.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much. Want to tell me what the other theory is then, _genius_?”

 

Sojiro's face instantly deflated. “Can’t let me savor my spark of brilliance for one minute, can you?”

 

Wakaba and Sojiro both found themselves chuckling at their playful banter. It had been about two months since the pair had last seen each other, yet things never got awkward between them, despite their time apart. Since they were both always swamped with work, they tried to make every moment they spent together enjoyable.

 

“By the way, Sojiro. What brings you to my office?”

 

And just as if a switch was flipped in his head, Sojiro face slowly morphed into something more serious. Solemn even.

 

“I just wanted to remind you, _he’s_ coming in today.”

 

Wakaba felt every ounce of happiness from their childish exchange quickly disappear as the implications of Sojiro’s statement began to sink in. It was time for Shido’s monthly visit. She was too emerged in writing her report, she had forgotten all about it.

Her emotions towards the politician were no secret to Sojiro. While he did not know why she personally hated the bald individual, Sojiro knew from his own experience that Shido was not someone you wanted to be acquainted with. Sojiro was also never one to pry into other people’s business and Wakaba was thankful for that.

Aside from the more obvious reasons for her displeasure towards Shido, she honestly didn’t want the man around due to his false enthusiasm. During the entire week she had to spend with him at the start of his introductory period to the facility, he had drowned her in a sea of skepticism and dismissive attitude. Every time she thought she provided a thought-provoking statement or any well-written research to him, Shido would sneer or chuckle as if he was listening to a child tell him the moon was made of cheese. It was just plain humiliating.

 

“I see. Thank you, Sojiro.” 

 

The man gave her an understanding nod then disappeared from the door frame, leaving her to silently prepare for the what was to come.

 

* * *

 

Masayoshi Shido didn’t even have the decency to show up on time.

 

It was just past 7 PM, a good 4 hours after the appointed time they agreed to meet. At the moment, Shido was sitting across from her, signing some official looking documents presumingly to confirm their meeting actually took place. Wakaba was both grateful and completely appalled by this action.

 

On one hand, this meant he would be on his way soon and she didn’t have to spend any more time with him. She can call it a day and head straight home, and he could go galavanting with some poor mistress for all she cared. However, on the other hand, Wakaba was expecting this man to come at 3 PM, not this late in the evening. She had been anxiously waiting for Shido for hours and now that he’s finally here, he’s getting ready to leave. It made her entire ordeal a complete waste of time.

 

“You know, you could at least read my progress report before you leave.”

 

“I am a busy man, you know,” Shido said very matter of factly. “Just send it to me by email and I’ll read it when I have time.” The little attention the politician gave to Wakaba made her entire being shake in fury, so much so that any sense of professionalism she had was completely forgotten.

 

“I suppose that why you were late, correct?  Based on the way you're handling things, I’m sure tardiness is a common occurrence for you. I’m sure your fans really love that.”

 

Wakaba and Shido were supposed to remain cordial with each other in public or when others were around, however, since it was just the two of them in her office, Wakaba didn’t feel the need to hold back her current frustration with the man.

Her little taunt didn’t go unnoticed by the politician either. Shido looked up from the document and placed his hands together in front of him.

“I suppose that’s not all you want to say, correct?”

His tone was cold and slow. The question was more a threat than anything. He was daring her to continue, and if she did, she surmised that the exchange would most likely result in something more regrettable on her end.

 

However, Wakaba did not fear Shido. In fact, now that she had his full attention to herself, it was a perfect opportunity to remind him just what kind of woman he was messing with.

 

“This is inexcusable, Shido! Do you think I enjoy having my time wasted like this? This is the first appointment of many in our contract and you showed up 4 hours late. You didn’t even answer your phone when I tried to call you! What makes matters worse is that when I’m finally getting ready to head home and forget this whole thing, low and behold, you decide to show up and act like nothing's wrong.”

 

Shido simply scoffed at her and replied with the same uninterested tone he addressed her with previously. “Aren’t you taking this a little too seriously, Isshiki? Surely you understand my position is very demanding and I have more important matters to deal with other than your _research_.”

 

Wakaba stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. She was at her wit’s end and she could no longer control herself. “Then get out of my office and never come to this facility ever again! This game of yours is pathetic and sad. I won’t have my research be used as an excuse for you to keep tabs on me.”

 

To Wakaba’s surprise, the response Shido gave to her outburst was significantly less than favorable. Shido roared in laughter, a condescending laughter that grated on her ears. However, as sudden as it was, he quickly composed himself while still wearing a smug grin on his face.

 

“So that’s the issue," he chuckled. "Isshiki, I didn't know you were so self-centered.” 

 

Wakaba felt the hair on her arms rise as that last word left his mouth.

 

“I do admit, this contract does make it easy for me to tabs on you, making sure you aren't causing any trouble for me. However, I have other reasons for desiring connections to this place. Reasons that are more valuable than inflating that ego of yours.”

 

The researcher stood there disgusted by Shido’s words. How dare he try to insinuate such things? Undermining her intelligence and deductions as mere boasts of ego was outright offensive. Wakaba was on her way to becoming a renowned researcher, garnering even the backing of the Japanese government. Yet despite all that, Shido still treated her like the same naive girl he met 13 years ago.

 

Shido’s face quickly morphed back into his usual stern mug. He got up from his seat and presented the completed documents in Wakaba’s directions. “Make sure your manager gets those. I'm leaving now.”

 

Wakaba shook her head. “You’re hopeless,” she sighed in defeat.

 

She walked around the desk and reluctantly reached out for the papers. However, just as her hand gripped down onto the sheets, another hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. A sudden chill was sent down her spine as she felt her body jerk slightly forward.

 

“Don’t get cocky with me again.”

 

His voice was deep and menacing as he whispered into her ear. “If you think you'll ever amount to anything more than what you are now, forget it. As long as I have a position in this government, you’ll never rise above me.”

Despite her entire being telling her to stay firm, her body couldn’t resist the urge to collapse slightly in on itself. “L-Let me go!” she winced under his gaze.

 

His grip was painful and she instinctively grabbed onto his fist with her free hand.

 

Feeling her hand on top of his, Shido quickly released Wakaba from his grasp, shoving her towards the side in the process. Without another word, he looked down at her somewhat shaken form with a disgusted scowl. Despite being slightly dazed, Wakaba regained her composure fast enough to see Shido turn around and storm out the door.

She tried to follow after him; she wanted to fight him and yell at him for the assault. However, she couldn’t do anything as she watched the elevator doors slide shut between her and Shido. All she could do was stare down at her slightly pink wrist and shaking fists.

 

 

* * *

 

Wakaba slowly opened the door to the director’s office. She could see Shigeo Hashimoto at his desk with his nose buried in a pile of work.

 

“Sir?”

 

Hashimoto looked up from his computer and gave her a knowing glance. Taking the gesture as approval, Wakaba entered the room and approached her manager.

 

“Here,” Wakaba said as she placed the documents on his desk.

 

“So, how did your meeting with Shido-san go?”

 

‘Appalling’ was what Wakaba wanted to say, but she decided against it. Not only was she still shocked about Shido’s behavior, she overall didn’t want to talk about it. She could still feel Shido’s grip on her wrist, and she just wasn’t in the mood to recite all the emotions she was currently feeling.

 

She also felt revealing her current struggle to someone as overworked as Hashimoto would be unfair to him.

 

Hashimoto was the director in charge of maintaining the entire research department. A lot of the work she and other researchers were able to do was partly due to his support and guidance.  It’s one of the reasons Wakaba even tolerated her contract with Shido.

According to Hashimoto and her supervisor, the facility has been seriously lacking in government funds. This left the older gentleman working extra hours to keep things running, like staying overnight while everyone else went home. Wakaba respected the man too much to burden him with her personal issues with Shido, even if harassment was on the table.

 

“Despite the delay, it went well. He just left a moment ago.” It may not have been the entire truth, but it was vague enough to satisfy her boss.

 

“Good,” Hashimoto said with a pleased smile.

 

Wakaba smiled in return, although it was very half-heartedly. Apparently, Hashimoto noticed it too.

 

“I know working overtime is very tiring, but I'm counting on you Isshiki-chan. The continued cooperation with Shido-san is vital for this facility’s reputation. More acknowledgment from the government will provide more fundings for the folks here to conduct their studies and experiments. As tactless as this sounds, Shido-san is becoming a very influential figure thus we should take advantage of this opportunity to promote ourselves.”

 

He gets up from his seat and places a hand on the researcher’s shoulder. “We are very fortunate he has taken a liking to yours. You should feel honored.”

 

She didn't feel honored, but she couldn't argue with him. Of all the people that found her work credible, he was one of the first. Hashimoto was the brother of her college professor, and it was thanks to that connection, as well as her paper on Apathy Syndrome, she landed an office space at the research facility.

 

She owed him her discretion.

 

“I'll do my best,” she replied, this time with a more genuine smile. “I’m going to head home now if that’s alright.”

 

“Of course. Good work today.”

 

“Thank you, Sir”

 

Wakaba bowed to him then made her way towards the elevators, finally ready to call it a day.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep...”

 

The voice was so distinct Wakaba couldn’t dismiss it. It was just above a whisper, but she could tell it belonged to someone young, younger than what Wakaba was used to hearing around the facility. The frustration in their voice wasn’t hard to miss either.

 

Wakaba turned away from her car and saw the same young brunette she saw a month ago. Instead of hiding behind another Toyota, he was sitting by a stretch of fence on the other side of the parking lot, where it was more isolated and further away from the main building.

 

The boy got up and began kicking the dirt in anger. If Wakaba wasn't confused about the boy's presence in general, she would have been concerned about his behavior. However, when the boy attempted to climb over the fence, alarms started going off in her head. Without even thinking, she started marching towards him.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

 

Wakaba already had to submit to Shido’s will today. No way was she going to let an unauthorized child have his way trespassing onto government property and get away scot-free.

 

The boy darted his eyes towards Wakaba, who was fast approaching. A look of panic etched across his face as he quickly tried to scale up the fence again. Wakaba managed to make it to where the boy was climbing and reached up to grab his foot.

 

However, she was about a millisecond too late. She felt the fabric of the boy’s pants graze against her fingertips then watched helplessly as the boy jumped over to the other side.

 

“Get back here!” She yelled out to him, but to no avail. The brunette had already sprinted past a wall of trees and disappear from sight.

 

* * *

 

The next couple days, Wakaba had asked around her department about the young brunette, hoping someone had information on the boy. Most of her co-workers answered with shrugs and confused looks. She didn’t blame them, a child sneaking onto government property was hard to believe, plus the boy was already actively hiding his presence from everyone.

 

The only evidence she had that proved she wasn’t seeing things was her supervisor, Miharu Kono. Last month, right after she finished some paperwork with Shido, Kono went outside for a smoke and thought she saw a middle schooler on the other side of the fence. She only saw the kid for a split second so she dismissed it as mere imagination.

When Wakaba confirmed the older woman’s testimony true, the supervisor notified Hashimoto about the situation. He made sure security would remain vigilant for the boy, but since then, there had been no new sightings of the child.

 

It both intrigued and confused Wakaba about what purpose a middle schooler had sneaking around a research facility, but she had other things to focus on besides the mysterious intruder. Wakaba had started working almost 16 hours a day trying to make significant progress in her research. Even now on her day off, she spent her time working from home.

 

“Mom, you’ve been on your computer all morning! Since we only had bread for breakfast, can we go out for lunch today? Pleaaaaase?”

 

Wakaba glanced behind her to see a little orange-haired girl tugging at her chair. She made a pouty face, which Wakaba responded by patting the girl on the head.

 

“I’m sorry Futaba, but we can’t right now. I really need to work on this paper.”

 

“Ohhh, can I take a peak?”

 

Wakaba shook her head. “You know the rules. No looking at my notes until I’ve finalized them.”

 

Futaba stomped on her floor with her bare feet. “I say nonsense! Rules are meant to be broken!” she said as she made an even bigger pout, angrier and less sad that time.

 

Wakaba simply returned the gesture with a stern look.

 

The girl must have gotten the clue that her mother was uninterested in her antics and apologized instantly, her eyes turned towards the ground.

 

“I’m sorry...”

 

“I’m not mad. I just don’t want you reading something I’m not proud of yet, okay?”

 

She took her daughter’s hand and patted it reassuringly. She loved Futaba more than anyone in the world, and she wished she could spend more time with her. However, if what Shido said was true and he planned on preventing her research from gaining prominence, she needed to show her boss just how significant her work was as quickly as possible. Once her position at the facility was secured, she would make sure to treat Futaba to any restaurant she liked.

 

“Okay,” the smiled reluctantly. “But I’m still hungry…”

 

Wakaba chuckled and pointed towards the kitchen. “There’s cup ramen in the cupboard. Go ahead and help yourself.”

 

“Really? Awesome!” Futaba practically sprinted towards the kitchen in excitement.

 

“Only one! I'll have dinner made by 5 o'clock.” Wakaba called out as she turned back to the computer screen.

 

Unfortunately, just as she was about to start typing again,  her concentration was once again broken. This time by a loud chime coming from her purse. Wakaba pulled out her smartphone and saw a new message from Sojiro.

 

**SS: Hey**

**SS: Sorry to bother you, but do you mind doing a huge favor for me?**

**WI: What is it?**

**SS: Remember those documents I gave to you a couple months ago?**

**SS: Did you finish them?**

**WI: Yes. A while ago actually.**

**WI: I meant to give them to you sooner, but I’ve been busy.**

**WI: Do you need them?**

**SS: Yeah…**

**SS: I forgot I needed them for a meeting.**

**WI: No problem. You can come over anytime this afternoon and grab them.**

**SS: Actually, that’s what I wanted to ask you about.**

**SS: Can you come over and bring them here?**

**SS: I need them as soon as possible.**

**WI: How soon are we talking about?**

**SS: The meeting is today at 1 PM.**

**WI: ...**

**WI: That’s in about an hour, Sojiro.**

**SS: I know.**

**SS: I would drive to your place and get them myself, but then I would have to drive all the way back to the Diet Building. You know how I don’t like driving, and traffic during lunchtime is always terrible.**

 

Wakaba mentally facepalmed. She loved the man, but sometimes his carefree nature can be both a blessing and a curse.

 

**WI: You owe me and Futaba a sushi dinner, got that?**

**SS: Thanks, Wakaba. I knew I can count on you. (*・∀-)☆**

**WI: And gas money**

**SS: ಠ╭╮ಠ**

 

Wakaba slightly regretted letting Futaba teach Sojiro how to use emoticons. It didn’t suit him at all.

 

* * *

 

The Diet Building wasn’t one of Wakaba’s favorite places in the city.

Just as Sojiro said, getting there and finding parking was a hassle. On most days, Wakaba would simply take the subway, but since she was on a time limit, she opted to drive instead. Poor judgment on her part because it took her almost the entire hour to finally get inside the building.

If only she could fax or email the files, she lamented to herself. Shame how important documents always have to be on special paper. Luckily for her, texting was instant.

 

**WI: I’m in the main lobby. Where are you?**

**SS: I’m coming down now. I’ll see you soon.**

 

Wakaba nodded to herself in response. As she tucked her phone away, she began to indulge herself in some people watching.

 

The hustle and bustle of the Diet Building always fascinated her. Tokyo was no stranger to tireless attitudes and endless activity, but something about watching the leaders of the country work made things seem extremely fast and slow at the same time. They never seem to stop moving even if nothing was getting done. With the little progress these people see being achieved on a daily basis, they must have the patience of a Tibetan monk. While she didn't doubt corruption and arguments played a bigger role in whether changes were made or not, she admired the goal-oriented mindset one can adapt from working in a place like this. Not to say there weren’t any consequences from that sort of mentality, but she could relate to it on a certain level.

 _“The conscious world can be affected by one’s cognition.”_ That was the basis for her entire research, an idea brought to her attention by her mentor and college professor.  

It was similar to the idea that one’s environment can affect somebody's personal makeup, but reversed. What if a person’s perception was strong enough to alter reality and create a reality in which everything was based on that person’s views? Even with the most distorted thoughts, a person’s lies could become true. People with great influence, like celebrities and even the politicians in front of her, already had some semblance of control over what people think and say. Thus, the idea that perception could power the world wasn't a far-fetched concept to her.

Even in some warped fashion, for everyone to perceived things along the same trajectory meant progress could be achieved more quickly and orderly.

 

Those were the type of thoughts that swirled and buzzed around in Wakaba’s head every day. If a person’s cognition could be accessed….changed...controlled….

 

 

_“If you think you'll ever amount to anything more than what you are now, forget it.”_

 

 

Wakaba's brows furrowed as Shido’s words slowly surfaced to the top of her train of thought.

 

 _"That’s not true,"_ she thought to herself. With so much information in her head, there’s no doubt that her knowledge will bring her the success and recognition she deserved. Once her work was publicized, Shido would know just how much she’s worth, and then she would be the one people would listen to.

 

“Hey!”

 

Wakaba was interrupted by the sound of Sojiro’s voice, which was strained and out of breath, as he called out to her. “Sorry again for making you do this,” he panted. “I really appreciate it though.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. We made a deal, remember?”

 

Sojiro sighed in defeat, but he didn’t seem too bothered by her proposition. Wakaba reached into her purse, pulled out a water bottle, and handed the beverage to the tired man, who gladly accepted the offer. “Isn’t your meeting in about 5 minutes?” she questioned.

 

“It is...," he answered while taking a few sips of from the bottle. "Geez, I’ve been running around for the past hour preparing for this damn meeting.”

 

“Well, unless you want all that time to go to waste, you better hurry up then. I need to head back home so I can start making dinner.” Wakaba pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Sojiro. “Here, and if you’d like, you can come over and join us later.”

 

“I’ll think about it. Thanks again.”

 

Sojiro handed the bottle back to Wakaba and made his way back up the stairs. Once he was no longer in view, Wakaba made her way outside the building; her car parked about a couple blocks away. As she approached the front gate, a familiar bald man could be seen talking to a nervous looking gentleman. Wakaba is then reminded of another reason why she didn’t like going to the Diet Building.

 

“Dammit, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Wakaba cursed under her breath.

 

Not wanting to get Shido’s attention, she ducked behind a wall and decided to watch the two men from afar.

 

“S-Shido-san,” the other man stuttered. “S-Shouldn’t you be heading up soon? The meeting is about to start.”

 

Shido rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Let them. It’s not like those fools are going to talk about anything worth noting.”

 

“But isn't there going to be an important discussion about the latest research being conducted? Surely, early access to the current studies interest you?”

 

“I’m already guaranteed all that information without having to deal with the useless drivel.”

 

The smaller man was shocked, including Wakaba. “R-Really? How?”

 

A cocky grin formed on Shido’s face. “If you want to rise in the rankings, you need to be able to cruise through the small obstacles standing in your way. Having the right tools at your disposal will make sure your focus remains on the important tasks.”

 

Shido, with his eyes narrowed, pushed the man towards the entrance of the Diet Building. “Go up there and tell them I’m attending a charity event this afternoon. That should satisfy those old farts.” He pulled out his phone, and a car quickly pulled up in front of them. “I’ll be spending the rest of the day outside the city. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

Both gentlemen go their separate ways, allowing Wakaba to finally leave her hiding spot.

 

 _“What was that all about?”_ she wondered to herself. However, just before she could make sense of what Shido was saying, she hears something unexpected.

 

“Cruise...that’s it!”

 

Wakaba instantly snapped her head towards the familiar voice. In front of her, towards her left, the same brown-haired middle schooler was standing behind a tree not too far from her.

 

The boy was in casual wear instead of his usual gakuran, and since it was still day out, Wakaba noticed a few new features she failed to see before. He had deep brown eyes, almost red in color, and he also had short, messy brown hair. Most of his bangs covered his face. She could also see what appeared to be bruises or callouses on his hands as he tapped vigorously on his phone. With how out of place he looked, it amazed Wakaba how no one had approached the boy and asked him why he was there.

 

“Shido Masayoshi….Diet Building….”

 

However, that was going to change because Wakaba wasn't going to let the boy escape this time around. She wanted answers.

 

Luckily for her, the tree obstructed most of his view of her. The boy did not notice Wakaba as she slowly inched her way towards him and reach out for his shoulder. 

 

“Ship.”

 

_“Results found. Beginning Navigation.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly exposition and set-up this chapter, but I tried to make things as interesting as possible. I promise there will be actual plot next chapter. On the plus side, you guys get to meet my interpretation of Mama Isshiki. That's nice since she's, you know, not exactly around in the main game. ^^;
> 
> However, next chapter, we will be switching perspectives to the sneaky, sketchy Mr. Akechi. 
> 
> Won't that be fun? :D


	3. The Prince and the Researcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clink. Clank.

**Goro Akechi, Early September 2013**

 

“Distortion...subway….perhaps, could it be-”

 

Before Wakaba could finish her thought, a bright orange light began radiating from behind her. The lone researcher turned around to see a large fireball speeding in her direction. The flame's heat instantly made Wakaba sweat as she stared at the inferno in fear. She barely had time to react as the shadow's attack flew right above her, narrowly missing the top of her head. If Goro hadn’t pushed her out of way, she would have been good as dead.

 

“What did I tell you about wandering off ahead of me?” he yelled as he got up and began shooting at the red fairy in front of them. Thanks to Goro’s decent marksmanship, Hua Po was quickly knocked to the ground, and the boy took that opportunity to summon his persona to finish the job.

 

“LOKI! EIHA!”

 

Goro ripped off his red mask and a striped figure, sitting on the hilt of a sword, materialized above him. Despite the creature’s menacing appearance, it nonchalantly leaned its head on one hand, as if bored or uninterested in the summoner’s command. With the wave of its free hand, a black and red portal formed underneath the enemy shadow and root-like substances sprang up from it, killing the fairy instantly.

Once the deed was done, the dark figure emitted a dim blue glow and then vanished.

 

Wakaba dusted herself off and with a look of shame, walked over to Goro.

 

“I'm sorry, that was reckless of me,” she said while shaking her head.

 

Goro sighed.

 

“It’s quite alright, just be careful next time," he said as he picked up the spoils from his kill. "Besides, it would have been very unfortunate if something happened to you.”

 

Wakaba smiled. “I’ll try not to worry you again. Thank you for saving me. ”

 

“Worry? Oh please…,” Goro muttered under his breath. Luckily for him, his back was turned, so the researcher didn’t see the annoyed look on his face. The only reason he wasted time indulging the woman with civilities and cognitive exploration was for her knowledge, and nothing else. If she were to disappear, he would lose his main source of metaverse intel.

At least, that what he told himself every time he went out of his way for her.

 

“What was that?” she asked inquisitively.

 

Goro turned back to the woman and forced on a fake smile. “Nothing,” he replied. “By the way, was something on your mind, Isshiki-san? You looked like you were close to some revelation before the shadow attacked you.”

 

The two continued down the tracks as Wakaba went on to explain her latest theory.

 

“Well, we’ve been exploring Mementos for a few days now, and based on what I’ve seen, I think I have a good idea what Mementos is.”

 

Intrigued, Goro gives her a genuinely curious look, signaling Wakaba to continue.

 

“Mementos is indeed a palace.”

 

He blinks.

 

“Isshiki-san, didn’t we already confirm that the first time we came here?”

 

Goro thinks back to when he and Wakaba were at Shibuya station together. Wakaba had treated him out to lunch and, as they waited for a train, she started reminiscing about her late-professor.

It was meant to be a topic for idle conversation, but then she had to talk about her glasses, and how it was a present from him before he passed away. Just by simply asking Goro if he carried around any _mementos_ , the woman had inadvertently triggered the metaverse-app, transporting them to a distorted version of Tokyo’s subway.

Since then, Goro and the researcher have been investigating the place, hoping to find new information on the metaverse from the strange dungeon-like palace.

 

“What are you getting at?” Goro asked, knowing the researcher had more to say.

 

Wakaba stopped walking and pulled out a notebook from her purse.

 

“A palace is a manifestation of distortion, strong negative and corrupt thoughts that warp the perceptions of people...,” she recited from her notes. “That bizarre app of yours confirmed Mementos is a palace. However, unlike Shido’s palace, where the Diet Building was being perceived as a ship, Mementos is still perceived as a subway system just as it is in reality.”

 

“So?”

 

“Come on, Akechi-kun. Use that brain of yours. What do you think?”

 

Goro signed in exasperation. _Do_   _it for the intel…_

 

“Um…well, since Memento’s appearance isn’t as warped, that could mean the distortion creating this place is not strong enough?”

 

Wakaba nodded. “Correct, significantly so.”

 

Goro smiled to himself. At least he was starting to gain an understanding of how things worked in this world.

 

_Clank_

 

“But think of this….What if the reason the distortion is not strong enough is that the distortion is not concentrated enough?”

 

He honestly wished the woman didn’t speak so cryptically and just got to the point. He had enough of that in his dreams. There was only so much Goro could tolerate, but nonetheless, he tried to his best to comprehend all the data Wakaba shared with him. Afterall, talking with the researcher alone had become part of his daily routine.

 

“Are you saying that the distortion is not coming from one particular source?”

 

“Exactly,” Wakaba cheered. “I’m impressed you thought of that so quickly.”

 

The small compliment made Goro beam. It wasn’t often he received praise or managed to please an adult, but from the handful he had received in his life, he knew it was one of the few things that made him happy. Maybe he didn’t need the researcher after all he joked.

 

_Clink._

 

 _“_ So Isshiki-san, why is that the case?”

 

“Well, this is only a working theory, but I believe this place is a palace...for everyone.”

 

There is a short pause while Goro absorbed her proposal. While Goro thought the idea was interesting, he couldn’t help but give her an incredulous look.

 

“Hear me out,” Wakaba interjected, pulling him over to peer at her collection of notes.

 

“The Metaverse, in theory, is part of the collective unconscious. In other words, palaces reside in the collective unconscious. Wouldn’t it be possible for a palace to behave in the same nature and be shared amongst everyone?" Wakaba pointed at her notes on Shido. "Perhaps only particularly corrupt individuals can manifest their own personal palace. That could explain why the other palaces have appearances that cater to the palace owner’s perception.”

 

_Clink. Clank._

 

Goro had to take a step back as he contemplated his response.

 

“So what you’re saying is that, unless the person is complete trash, everyone else’s cognition is combined to form one big palace. Mementos.” He looked at Wakaba for confirmation. She nodded in approval.

 

Goro smiled contently and then frowned. “....Are personal palaces exclusive to the corrupt," he questioned. "I'm not sure about that, but the rest of your theory is pretty sound.”

 

“Well, it’s not definitive. After all, we still have a lot of areas to explore here. We don’t even know how big this place is. There could be more to learn right underneath our feet.” Wakaba looked down at her notes longingly, a gentle smile and fiery eyes displayed on her face.  The glint in her eyes was bright as she began writing vigorously on the paper.

 

“Isshiki-san?” Goro asked, but his words fell on deaf ears. The brunette, unsure of what else to say, walked over to one of the walls and pulled out his phone.

 

Goro honestly found their conversations and cognitive jargon tiring, but if what they were discussing was true, it was beneficial to him nonetheless. Perhaps having access to the collective unconscious would help him win Shido’s trust and finally be gain access to the bastard’s palace. However, Goro was still unprepared.

Everything about the metaverse was still unknown territory. Even the app itself was a huge mystery to him, despite having it for three months already.

He didn’t even know how to use the app at first. It was by pure accident when it transported him to his first palace. However, after he figured out how the navigation was done through keywords, he started to escape to these places more often.

He was actually shocked by the abundance of palaces to discover. Goro didn’t know what disgusted him more, the fact that many of these palace rulers were admired and accepted by the public OR how most of the people he investigated on a whim even had palaces to start with. His most recent searches included a tv station president, an Olympic gold medalist, a well-known artist, his father, and-

 

“AKECHI!”

 

A heavy metal object slammed against Goro causing him fly across the corridor. His whole body collided against the wall with a loud crack, knocking the air out of him. He tumbled to the floor, and Goro struggled to look up as a shadow dressed in black and bloodied robes slowly approached him. The shadow’s face was completely covered, chains circulated around its torso, and it wielded two long-barrelled revolvers that were pointed upwards.

With his blurred vision, Goro could barely keep his concentration on the creature; his consciousness quickly started to fade away. He heard a muffled voice calling out to him. However, the person who was screaming his name was instantly silenced as soon as his head hit the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Clink. Clink._

 

Goro jumped up in a cold sweat, his breathing was heavy as he tried to regain his bearings. Once he calmed himself, he realized there was a ball and chain attached to both his legs and his hands were handcuffed in front of him. The brunette looked around and found himself in a familiar place. It was a location he became acquainted with about a month ago, the same day he met Wakaba Isshiki.

The prison cell was just as small as he remembered it. The floor was hard and cold while the walls were furnished with dark blue velvet cushions. On the ceiling were long heavy chains as well as the only exit to the room.

About 10 feet above Goro was a barred window, big enough for only one person to squeeze through at a time. The light passing through the bars only managed to illuminate the cell to some degree, and it didn’t get any brighter once Goro saw two small prison guards emerged from the sides. 

The petite twins looked down at him in discontent.

 

“Incompetent inmate! To be knocked out it such a pathetic way, are you even taking this seriously?”

 

“It is impeccable that you return to reality and resume your rehabilitation. However, the Master wishes to speak with you.”

 

A deep male voice grabs hold of Goro’s attention as it reverberated off the walls of the cell. The ‘Master’, who Goro had yet to meet face to face, always sounded as if the mysterious warden was standing right behind him. However, Goro knew he was the cell's only occupant.

 

“Greetings, I thought about resuming our previous conversation from our last meeting. That is why I have summoned you. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?”

 

“Are you stupid?” Goro spat. “Am I becoming accustomed to being chained up like some animal?” The boy chuckled spitefully as he shook the chain on his wrists. “Don’t feed me such bullshit. If you want to converse then tell me what the fuck is going on already! Why am I here, and what the hell do you mean by _rehabilitation_?”

 

“Watch your mouth, Inmate!” the guard with the hair buns yelled as she stomped hard against the cage. “Your attitude towards Master Igor thus far has been unforgivable! If our Master wasn’t so kind, I would’ve punished you Day 1.”

 

She pointed her baton towards him which began to emit sparks of electricity. “Don’t force me to disobey orders just so you can learn your lesson.”

 

“Caroline, don’t interrupt the Master!” Justine scolded.

 

The short-tempered guard was promptly shut down.

 

“....s-sorry.”

 

Igor, who didn’t seem phased in the slightest from the small disruption, continued his speech.

 

“Your rehabilitation determines if salvation can be achieved. Though I have given you the means to accomplish such a feat alone, you have continued a partnership with someone you have yet to trust. Is that right?”

 

“So what? It’s not like Wakaba Isshiki and I are friends. I’m just using her to figure out this whole Metaverse business. If you really don’t want me to bother with her, maybe you should stop talking in riddles and give me some damn answers!”

 

Goro stood up in his anger.  “And what do you mean by ‘means’? Are you talking about the Metaverse App? Persona? Just tell me, you bastard!”

 

The voice chuckled which furthered Goro’s hatred and anger towards the invisible being.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot divulge in such information. However, if you continue striving towards the one you seek, all will be clear to you in due time. For now, I must warn you that involving yourself with others, beyond superficiality, is an unnecessary foundation for your recovery. I advise you to be careful.”

 

The guard with the braided hair spoke.

 

“Personas are the strength of heart. Your heart has grown strong thanks to your independence and will alone. You truly know and comprehend your desires, thus nurturing them will help you gain great power.”

 

The deep voice resumes. “Use others if it so pleases you, but remember, your salvation will not come to fruition if you lose sight of your current ambitions.”

 

Goro’s gaze dropped to the ground as thoughts of Shido penetrated his mind. He could feel his nails digging into the skin underneath his clenched fists.

 

“Do continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation. If we fear you are straying from the path, we will meet again.”

 

“Now, this conversation’s over! Get lost, Inmate!” The angry prison guard interjected one last time before Goro’s eyelids slowly began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time around. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to split it up into two chapters instead. Next part will definitely have more meat to it. That one I'm super excited for. :D
> 
> I also want to take a moment to thank everyone for the feedback thus far, I really appreciate it! Hearing that some people are interested in this story makes me more determined to keep writing, so thank you!


	4. The Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you spend your nights? Who do you spend them with?

Goro stirred at the sound of ringing to his left. He groggily reached over to grab his smartphone, which was sitting on the black coffee table next to him. The bright screen was painful to look at, but through squinted eyes, he managed to see he had 2 missed calls from Director Nagano.

 

“Shit…”

 

Goro looked away from the screen and covered his face with his forearm, already shielding himself from the inevitable scolding that was waiting for him. He already missed curfew twice that week so he definitely wasn't looking forward to going home. Wait a minute, where was he exactly?

 

The boy lowered his arm and looked up to see a pair of purple eyes staring right at him.

 

“AGHHHH!” The two youths screamed in unison.

 

In a state of panic, Goro instinctively shot up from the couch causing the orange-haired girl behind the backrest to tumble backward. The poor girl’s head collided against the wall with a loud thud, while the brunette peered over the sprawled child in shock.

 

“OW!” She yelled while clutching the back of her head. “That hurt, you noob!”

 

Goro was right about to question the strange girl until he saw Wakaba run into the room.

 

“Futaba?!”

 

The teary-eyed girl ran over to Wakaba and started pointing at the older boy. “Look what he did to my head! I demand he be penalized!”

 

The statement was utter nonsense, and Goro couldn't help but feel offended by her accusation.

 

“Excuse me?! You’re the one who tripped on their own damn legs,” he countered. “If you weren’t watching me sleep like some weirdo, maybe you would’ve saved some of those brain cells you just lost!”

 

“Are you for real? Any experienced player would know not jump at the first sight of a monster or NP-”

 

“Enough, you two,” Wakaba interrupted, the seriousness in her voice cutting through the air like a knife.

 

The two youths were immediately silenced.

 

Wakaba moved her hand to the girl's head and gingerly felt the bump. She sighed in relief, “don't worry, the swelling should go down in an hour or so.”

 

The researcher then looked to Goro and smiled. “I’m sorry you had such a rude awakening. This is my daughter Futaba, and I'm Wakaba Isshiki.”

 

Goro gave her a questioning look, which she simply responded with a small head tilt towards the girl.

 

“Um...my name is Goro Akechi.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Akechi-kun. Please forgive Futaba, I’m sure she didn't mean to scare you. It's the first time we've had a guest her age welcomed into our home.”

 

“Hey! Don't you have anything else to say to him?” The girl exclaimed, completely appalled.

 

“Oh, I suppose I do.” Wakaba gave the boy a stern gaze. “Please watch your language.”

 

Futaba groaned.

 

Goro simply sat there with his mouth agape. He could care less about being lectured, he was more focused on what was going on. There were no words to describe his confusion, so all he could do was look at the researcher and silently beg her for answers.

 

Luckily for him, Wakaba knew how to take a hint and nodded.

 

“Futaba, why don't you go to your room for a bit. I need to talk to Akechi-kun alone.”

 

Futaba begrudgingly left her mother's side and marched down the hallway, but not without glaring at Goro the entire way there.

 

Once the girl was out of earshot, Wakaba sauntered over to the couch and sat down next to the teen. Goro felt himself relax knowing it was finally just the two of them around.

 

“So,” she started. “Where would you like me to begin?”

 

“Well, if I may, can you tell me what happened? The last thing I remember was being attacked by that shadow.”

 

Just thinking about the bloodied monster made Goro shiver, causing him to instinctively hug himself. It was then the realization dawned on him that, despite narrowly escaping death, there was no sign of injury on his body.

 

“I’m...okay?”

 

“Surprisingly so,” Wakaba said to him knowingly. “You really worried me back there. When we escaped from Mementos, I was ready to drive us straight to the hospital. That is until I noticed all your injuries were magically healed. I suppose damage sustained in the Metaverse doesn’t fully carry over into reality.”

 

The brunette looked down at his hands and started flexing them; slowly testing each appendage to see if everything was in working order. His back still felt a little sore, but other than that, the rest of him was perfectly fine. However, another thing suddenly occurred to him.

 

“Wait…” Goro’s eyes widened like disks. “You escaped Mementos by yourself? While I was unconscious? H-How?!”

 

“Keep your voice down,” she chided, looking in the direction of the hallway. “It wasn’t easy. Luckily, my map proved somewhat helpful. The hardest part was avoiding all the shadows, but I managed somehow.”

 

“You had a map?”

 

“I made one." The woman smiled. "I wasn’t just writing down observations and theories in that notebook, you know,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. “Although, the map was only accurate for one floor. Once I hit the stairs, it was mostly guesswork from there on out.” Goro was impressed by the researcher’s adaptiveness, however, it also highlighted just how useless he was throughout the entire ordeal.

 

“But wasn’t it annoying to carry me around,” he asked. He was genuinely curious about that part, seeing as the woman was only a couple inches taller than him. Fortunately for the researcher, he hadn't had his growth spurt yet.

 

“You're actually pretty light for your age, which makes me somewhat envious actually. You order quite the amount when we go out for lunch,” she chuckled to herself.

 

Goro blushed in embarrassment.

 

He shook his head. “Still…,” he continued.“If I were in your situation, I would’ve just stayed put until you woke up...or simply left.” Goro muttered that last part to himself, not sure if he wanted to admit the latter was a viable option.

 

The smile on the woman's face instantly dropped at his proposal, causing Goro to back away slightly.

 

“With those injuries? Don't even joke,” Wakaba replied angrily. “If I waited any longer, you could’ve died.”

 

The researcher looked down at her hands which were tightly gripping the ends of her shirt. The pained look on her face made Goro feel strange inside, but he honestly didn’t think him dying would cause the other so much stress. Was her research really that important?

 

“Besides,” she continued. “After I barely managed to lead that Reaper-looking shadow as far away from you as possible, I knew it wasn’t safe for either of us to stay.”

 

“Actually...,” Wakaba bit her lip and frowned. “Perhaps, it would be best if we just avoid Mementos...for the time being.”

 

Goro shook his head.

 

“Oh please, we'll just have to be careful next ti-”

 

The boy instantly froze when he felt a hand pat the top of his head. The touch was foreign to him and it took almost every ounce of strength not to slap it off.

 

“I’m glad you're okay,” and in less than a few seconds, the sensation was gone. Goro’s hand unconsciously moved to where the researcher’s hand had rested.

 

Wakaba got up from the couch and pulled out her phone.

 

“Anyways, I told Futaba I found you collapsed in the street on my way home. The clinic around here closes early, so I just made the excuse that my only option was to bring you to our apartment. Also, I wasn't able to grab your bike, so it's probably still by the station where you left it.” The woman looked at Goro with her finger ready at the keypad, “...So, who do I call?”

 

“Huh?” Goro questioned, finally snapping out of his daze. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Well, I have to let your parents know where you are. It's already dark out and I'm sure they’re worried sick about you."

 

“M-My parents? No, you don't need to do anything like that. I'll just head home right now.”

 

Goro stood up and headed towards the door, however, just as he took his first step, a shot of pain ran up his spine, causing him to wince slightly.

 

“Sit down this instance! You are in no condition for that,” Wakaba ordered. The teenager reluctantly obeyed.

 

“Give me their numbers. If you are worried about getting in trouble, don't worry I’ll take full responsibility for this.”

 

The boy couldn't help but shoot her a dirty look.

 

“I’m telling you NOT to bother with it.” His words almost came out as a threat. It even shocked him to an extent on how high his voice rose at the researcher. He looked away in shame. “No one else needs to be involved,” he said in a lower and calmer tone.

 

Wakaba frowned.

 

“Goro, I know we had a deal about not sharing our personal lives with each other, but you have to understand that I can't let that slide that anymore.”

 

The boy could feel the woman's eyes boring into him.

 

“Remember, what we are doing is dangerous. As an adult, I have to make sure those close to you know you’re safe.”

 

“As an adult, huh?” Goro looked back at Wakaba. Her eyes had the same fire he saw whenever the woman delved into her work. It was a determination the boy related to, one that told others ' _I’m going to have my way_ ’.

 

The brunette sighed in defeat. “Don't say I didn't warn you…,” he muttered as he recited the institution’s number aloud.

 

Wakaba dialed the number and pressed the speaker button so that Goro could listen in. “Let me know if the voice sounds familiar to you.”

 

After a few rings, the familiar man’s voice Goro was dreading could be heard on the other end.

 

“Hello,” said a husky voice. “This is Katashi Nagano, how can I help you tonight?”

 

“Um...Greetings Nagano-san, my name is Wakaba Isshiki. I’m calling on behalf of your son?”

 

“Son?”

 

“Yes. His name is Goro Akechi?”

 

There’s a short pause, then a groan.

 

“Ah...I apologize Isshiki-san, but I believe there’s been a misunderstanding. Akechi-kun is not my son, he’s one of the children we house here at our institution. I’m the director.”

 

“Institution? I see...I was unaware.”

 

Wakaba turned to Goro. He didn't make eye contact with her and instead stared at the floor with a blank expression on his face.

 

“Isshiki-san, please forgive him for any trouble he may have caused you. The child is known to have behavioral issues, but I assure you, he will receive proper discipline when he returns.”  

 

“No, there’s no need for that. The fault was entirely mine. You see I....accidentally hit him with my car.” She said it so calmly and matter-of-factly, Goro couldn’t help choke out the air he was breathing. “I was on my way home this afternoon, and I didn’t see his bike when I was turning the corner.”

 

“Oh my god! Is he okay?!” Goro silently scoffed at the man's concern.

 

“Yes, yes, he’s fine,” she blurted out reassuringly. “His bike took all the damage. However, he did suffer a minor concussion when he fell off. That’s why he couldn’t contact you until now.”

 

“Where is he? Is he awake?”

 

“He’s currently at my residence, and yes, he’s awake. If you wish to call the authorities to report this matter, I will gladly coopera-”

 

“No, that won’t be necessary!” The voice said in a rushed tone. “Thank you for your concern, Isshiki-san, but you’ve done more than enough. May I speak to him?”

 

“...Yes, of course.”

 

Wakaba presented the phone to Goro, which he quickly snatched out of her hand and turned off the speaker.

 

“Hello, Nagano-sensei?”

 

“Akechi-kun, what did you do this time,” the man sighed.

 

“I assure you, Sir, this was not my intention.”

 

“Intentional or not, you still disturbed this nice lady. You really know how to make yourself a nuisance to everyone, don’t you?"

 

Goro gripped the phone tightly. “I’m...I apologize. What would you like me to do?”

 

“Trains are still running, right? Return to the institution, and we’ll discuss your punishment in the morning. For now, apologize to Isshiki-san for the trouble and excuse yourself out.”

 

“Alright, but just to let you know, since trains run less frequently at this time, it’ll probably take me about two hours to get back.”

 

“That’s fine. Just don't cause any more problems tonight and please behave like a normal child. Understand?”

 

“Understood. Please, keep the gate open until I get back. I will be hanging up no-”

 

“Akechi-kun,” Wakaba interrupted. “If you don’t mind, may I speak with Nagano-san again?”

 

“Um...sure.” The brunette handed the phone back over to the researcher.

 

“Thank you.” Wakaba doesn’t bother turning the speaker back on. She instead sat back down next to Goro, then placed a hand on his lap. Her hand was light but steady as she gently tapped her fingers against his knee. Goro didn’t even realize how tense he was, as his muscles slowly relaxed under her touch. It was no different from the way she calmed him down after a stressful battle, yet he found himself was less angered by the gesture than usual.

 

“Nagano-san, correct me if I’m wrong, but I mentioned Akechi-kun had a concussion earlier, yes? I don’t believe it’s wise to have him walking around on his own.” Her words were laced with disapproval and astonishment. “If you can give me an address, I would gladly drop him off myself.”

 

“...”

 

Wakaba furrowed her brows in confusion. “Gas? No, that’s no problem at all. If you prefer, I can pay for a taxi and ride with him there. I just want to make sure he gets home safely. Afterall, it’s the least I can do since I-.”

 

“...”

 

The researcher suddenly stood up, her face was red and the anger in voice was very recognizable. Goro could see she was really struggling not to raise her voice and alert the little girl in the other room.

 

“Excuse me, but are you trying to say you rather have an _injured_ kid walk home alone at night, than let a _taxi driver_ drop him off?” She scoffed, “I’m sure the taxi driver wouldn’t be so bothered to do his job, unlike _some_ people I know.”

 

“Isshiki-san!” Goro said in a low, but firm voice. He looked directly into Wakaba’s eyes and shook his head. “Thank you for hospitality, but I really must be heading off.”

 

Ignoring his injuries, the teen rushed towards the front door without giving the woman a second glance. However, he was immediately stopped when a hand reached out and grabbed his own.

 

“Sit. Down. Now.”

 

Goro shrunk under the researcher's intense glare and obediently walked back to where he was. Once Wakaba made sure the boy wasn't going anywhere, she continued her conversation with the director.

 

“Nagano-san, you’ll have to forgive me, but for his own safety, I’ll be keeping Akechi-kun here tonight. He’ll have me drop him off home in the morning. If you have a problem with that, you can call the police and give them my number. Good night.”

 

Wakaba hung up and let out a frustrated groan. “Ugh, you got to kidding me…”

 

“Isshiki-san?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Are you…,” he paused, “ _really_ a genius?”

 

 Wakaba shot him a crossed look. “Yes, I am.”

 

Goro hummed in amusement. “I apologize, it's just that...I wasn't anticipating that response you gave to the director.”

 

"What were you expecting?" 

 

The boy looked away in shame. "Do you always speak so freely what's on your mind, Isshiki-san?"

 

Wakaba closed her eyes and sighed. "If I didn't want to speak out for the truth, I wouldn't have become a researcher. ...I'll have dinner ready in an hour. Why don’t you hang out with Futaba, I’m sure she would love to get to know you.”

 

Goro obliged and left the room without another word.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Leave me alone, noob,” Futaba said, without even looking away from her computer screen.

 

“Your mother sent me here. I’m just doing what I’m told.”

 

“But this is my room!”

 

“Which resides in an apartment that your mother pays for.”

 

“Well, I have a natural advantage on this terrain. I live here, you don’t. So get out!”

 

“But I’m a guest here. As my host, it’s your duty that you keep me entertained. It's also basic common courtesy.”

 

“Ugh...fine!” she begrudgingly surrendered. “You may have the title of ‘Guest’, but you’re still a huge nuisance, you know that?”

 

Goro felt himself flinch at that last part. He wanted to retort back with some witty comment but found himself at a lost for words. Instead, he opted to shoot daggers at the back of the pre-teen’s head.

 

“Hey, you still there? You’ve gone silent?” Futaba asked as she turned away from her computer to look at Goro, who was still standing by her bed. “What?”

 

“It’s nothing,” he muttered. “Not like you would understand.”

 

The girl’s brows furrowed in indignation. “Oh, is that a challenge I hear? Try me, pretty boy.”

 

“W-What did you call me?!”

 

“You heard me,” she said with a cocky grin. “So, tell me. What don’t I understand?”

 

“Oh please, like I’m going to waste my time indulging some stupid game otaku. Why don’t you-”

 

“No!” The girl stood up and marched over to Goro. She brought up her finger and pointed it right at his face. “You think you can judge me like that, and get away with it? You don’t even know me, but you think you have me all figured out?" The girl placed her hands confidently on her hips. "Well, let’s see if you’re right. What about me makes you so special?”

 

Goro found the girl more annoying than some of the kids he had to live with. Most of the teenagers at the institute kept to themselves, others took pleasure in harassing the younger residents, and others constantly whined about how miserable their lives were. However, the orange-haired 12-year-old just, for some reason, irked him the wrong way.

 

“Very well,” he replied in the same confident manner. “Isshiki-san told me she was a government-funded researcher, and as her daughter, you must have a real cozy life. Am I right?”

 

The girl narrowed her eyes at the boy, but neither confirmed nor denied his deduction.

 

“Thanks to that income, you get to have such nice toys like that laptop and those headphones you wear. Based on that bulletin on your wall, you also get top-notch grades meaning your popularity is high among your classmates. You probably have a lot of friends, whom you participate in club activities with every day. And after school, when all is done, you have a delicious home cooked meal with your parents and a nice warm bed waiting for you.”

 

Futaba’s arms slowly moved down to her side as he spoke, a conflicted look gradually formed on her face.

 

“So...,” she asked quietly. “Are you saying you don’t have that?”

 

“Was I correct?” Goro said with a smirk, though he didn’t really feel good about being right.

 

The girl shook her head. “No. Well...maybe about 50%,” she said unsurely.

 

Goro gave her a puzzled look, which she returned with a sad smile. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head as the girl jumped on the bed and fixed herself in a crouched position.

 

“You don’t have any friends?” she asked inquisitively.

 

“...Can’t say that I do.”

 

“Same.”

 

“Really?”

 

Futaba adjusted her glasses and laughed. “Is it that hard to believe?”

 

“Well, in my class, all the top-ranked students usually have all the attention. Is that not the case at your school?”

 

“No, it is. It’s just that everyone considers me a freak, rather than being smart.”

 

“A freak? Why?”

 

She hesitated to speak but answered regardless.

 

“I have an eidetic memory.”

 

“...” Goro turned away from her and let out an audible huff.

 

The female youth laughed at his silence. “Yup, you were right to call me a ‘weirdo’. It's totally not normal, right?” The girl hugged her knees closer to her chest, a posture Goro was very used to seeing. “Most kids avoid me because of it. It’s probably why I tend to piss everyone off, including yo-”

 

Goro formed a fist and lightly bumped it against the girl’s head.

 

“Wha-...What was that for?” she questioned, not particularly hurt by his assault.

 

He rubbed his temples and shook his head. “You completely took that out of context...” She gave him a perplexed look. Goro awkwardly shifted between his feet and groaned. “What is... an ‘eidetic memory'?”

 

The girl’s mouth dropped to the floor.

 

“REALLY?! How old are you?!”

 

“I’m only 15! Why? Is it common knowledge?!”

 

“N-No,” she said while trying to contain her bewilderment. “But you came off as such a know-it-all just a few moments ago. Maybe next time, you should get off that high horse and-”

 

“Just tell me what it is.”

 

Futaba crossed her arms and pouted. “An eidetic memory is the ability to vividly recall images from memory after only a few instances of exposure. In other words, I can look at a random page from the dictionary and recite everything on it after one glance,” she stated not very enthusiastically.

 

"Is that true?"

 

"A-huh."

 

“Amazing…”

 

His comment caught the girl off guard. “Y-You don’t find it weird?”

 

“On the contrary, I find that extremely difficult to do so.” Goro placed his hand under his chin thoughtfully. “It’s a very useful skill, one I would gladly utilize for myself.” He looked at Futaba with genuine excitement. “So you can recall anything after one glance? Completely memorized?"

 

"More or less...," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

 

"Do you realize how many job offers or scholarships you would receive with a talent like that? You're so lucky...”

 

“I always thought of it as a status ailment, but a talent,” the girl questioned as she eyed him awkwardly.

 

“Of course. It’s a multi-faceted skill that has the potential to benefit society in such a variety of ways. You can become a valuable asset desired by many companies, and be set for life.” Goro looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. “Are all your classmates living under a rock or something?”

 

After a few moments, Goro heard a stifled laugh, or sob, coming from his right.

 

“Haha…” _Hic. ".._.Heh…he _…”_   _Hic._

 

The brunette looked back down and was shocked to see that preteen was sniffling and weeping into her sleeve.

 

“What the- ...Why the hell are you crying?”

 

“...C…Con-congratulation, n-noob.” _Hic_ “You’ve just earned y-your first achievement.”

 

Goro let out a deep sigh and took a few steps forward, distancing himself from the small youth.

 

“So…,” he spoke nonchalantly. “I noticed you have some Featherman figurines on your shelf. Can I see them?”

 

The girl glared at him.

 

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like 90% dialogue lol.
> 
> But in other news, Futaba and Goro meet for the first time. :D
> 
> I really enjoyed writing their interactions with each other. Unlike with Wakaba, where Goro has a more submissive and accommodating attitude, he is more or less on equal grounds with Futaba, allowing for some good ~~sibling~~ bickering between the two.


	5. Cloudy Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Goro's everyday life.

**Goro Akechi, Mid-September 2013** **  
**  
  
  
Goro walked into a classroom and sat down in one of the window seats at the very back of the room. He settled his stuff down beside him and rested his head on the desk. The muffled sounds of shuffling to his left made him shift his gaze towards the window.

 

Outside in the courtyard, he could see the familiar faces of his roommates and other residents gathering. Each kid aligned themselves in rows of 10, like little army men awaiting command. It was uncharacteristic of all of them, to say the least.

 

Quiet.  Obedient.  Controlled.

 

The entire scene made him want to burst out laughing. It was just another one of Nagano’s nonsensical desires.

 

Nagano’s palace wasn’t very big, but it was still just as distorted as all the others. Even if it was his first palace, Goro never felt inclined to explore it as fervently as Wakaba did for Mementos and other palaces. To him, rooting around in the director’s cognition was only good for making money and getting information, thus he didn't traverse it often.

 

The sound of a door sliding open interrupted his train of thought as two cognitive teachers approached him.

 

“What do we have here,” questioned the younger female. “Is that some sort of cosplay?”

 

She turned to the older female, who responded in the same spiteful manner. “Looks like Akechi-bō is fooling around and skipping lessons again!”

 

“Headmaster Nagano ordered all students to be present for morning assembly! Get down there this instance!”

 

Goro clicked his tongue. The cognitive versions of the caretakers were just as annoying here as they were in reality. “How stupid...If you just looked out that window, you would have realized I’m not one of those puppets Nagano has parading around.”

 

The boy made a quick glance to the cognitive version of himself standing dutifully in the front row. The sight of his imposter made him growl as the two shadows took on an attack position.

 

“Troublemakers need to be punished!” The two cognitions melted to black puddles then quickly reformed into winged ladies bonded in leather straps. They hovered over the boy and snarled.

 

The brunette brought his hand to his face and let out a soft groan. He just couldn’t take a break for five minutes.

 

Goro quickly jumped out of his chair, managing to gain some distance between him and the enemies. He pulled his ray gun out at the ready.

 

“Fine,” Goro sighed in defeat. A blue light started to emit from him as a grin started to form on his lips. He ripped off his mask in one swift motion. “Taste my wrath!"

 

* * *

 

The battle was finished relatively early. Goro walked over to the lone injured shadow writhing on the floor. It looked up to him and started to cry.

 

“I give! I give! Please, spare me!”

 

In all his time-fighting in the Metaverse, not once had a shadow ever begged to him. Or perhaps, they would've if Goro didn't kill them as quickly as he did. Either way, it was an absurd request.

 

“Why should I?” He inquired nonchalantly.

 

“Oh, so merciless...kinda reminds me of myself. Hey! If you let me live, I’ll join you!”

 

Goro was taken aback by the shadow’s proposal. “Well...that’s certainly new. What do you mean?” He didn’t lower his gun, but he did kneel down in front of the collapsed angel so that they were now close to eye level with each other.

 

“I-If you spare me, I’ll offer you my power!”

 

He paused for a moment. “Like...a persona?”

 

“Yes! Shadows are incomplete personas after all! Once you recognize me as a part of your soul, we will form a bond and forge a path towards realization. You and me, what do you say?”

 

“A bond, huh?”

 

Goro looked into the shadow’s pleading eyes and turned away. What reflected in its eyes made him feel sick. He stood up and fired a warning shot on the ground next to the creature, causing it to shriek.

 

“I don’t need that,” he said. The aggression in his voice was clear enough to make the angel shiver in fear. “Just give me your money and you can live.”

 

The angel nodded its head and dropped the it loot had before flying away, not even sparing the boy a second glance. Goro watched the shadow quickly disappear into the hallway, leaving him alone in the classroom. “Of course,” he muttered to himself. “So easy…”

 

He lowered his gun and slowly picked up the money off the ground. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. “This should be enough,” he said as he pulled out his phone, his thumb hovering over the navigation app.

 

* * *

 

 

_You have returned to the real world. Welcome back._

 

Goro looked up at the 3-story aging building in front of him, confirming his safe trip back to reality.

 

Despite having just returned from a distorted version of the institution, he preferred the appearance of Nagano’s perception of the place rather than the one before him.

 

The structure was not only in bad shape with leaking pipes, cracked walls, and foggy windows, but reeked of sweat and mold, which was just something Goro never adapted to despite living in it for 3 years. Not only was it dirty, it was overcrowded and cramped. The place rarely had a moment to silence. Even with the number of walls that separated him from everyone’s view, he could still hear the sounds of the other children as clear as glass.

 

“I’m back,” he called out as he entered the front door. Without waiting for any sort of reply, Goro slogged up the stairs to his room.

 

His room was on the third floor and the interior consisted of about 10 beds, 7 shelves, and countless boxes. After navigating his way through books, bags, discarded clothes, and other miscellaneous objects, he finally made his way to the bed right by the window.

 

As per usual, he transferred all the money he made into his book bag and tucked it beneath the bed frame. He placed his toy ray gun under his pillow and the rest of the items were left in his duffle next to a rolled up futon.

 

“I should go to the pawnshop after school tomorrow and trade all this stuff in,” he said as he inspected the junk.

 

Goro pulled out his phone and noticed two things. One, it was already past noon, and two, he had yet again, received no new messages from Wakaba.

 

Ever since his stay at her place about five days ago, she hadn’t made any efforts in contacting him. Goro thought about texting and asking her about it, but he honestly didn’t know if he wanted to talk to the researcher anymore after that night.

 

Spending those hours with the researcher and her daughter was not bad in any sense of the word. After Futaba stopped crying, the two talked nonstop about Phoenix Ranger Featherman, which lasted throughout dinner and chores. They played some retro video games like “Power Intuition” before bed, and then Wakaba made pancakes for breakfast the next morning. She even made him some dorayaki to take back with him. It was fun, and for once, he didn’t find the researcher annoying.

 

Even though she still talked too much, was overbearing, and a complete research maniac, she didn’t shun him away like every other adult in his life did when they found out he was an orphan. He was also grateful that the researcher didn't ask questions or make any comments during the entire drive back. Goro could tell she wanted to, as well as confront Nagano upon arrival, however, she didn't. Instead, she kept smiling at him like always. It was strange and confusing, but nice to have something different happen.

 

However, after he returned to the institution, that’s when he started getting weird.

 

Goro didn't know why, but he felt slower than usual, his focus was gone, and he barely had any energy left after doing simple activities. He didn’t want to go to school and interacting with people just irritated him. It was like how he was before getting the app, but worst. In addition to all the other crap he had to deal with, just thinking about the Isshikis made his chest feel tight and his stomach churn. It was very inconvenient.

 

 

_Growl._

 

 

Goro looked down at his stomach and sighed. He was reminded that he left for the Metaverse early morning, so he didn't get a chance to eat.

 

He tucked his phone back in his pocket and made his way down towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator to inspect its contents and only saw a big container filled lumpy brown gloop.

 

“Mystery meat curry, my favorite….,” he sighed.

 

“Chitose-sensei made tamagoyaki this morning. You would have known that if you actually showed up for breakfast.”

 

Goro turned around to see Ryou Ikeda, Yuudai Hori, and Akifumi Madono by the doorway. All three boys were one year his senior; two of them he’s known since his first introduction into the system when he was 6 years old.

 

“What do you want, Ikeda?” Goro rolled his eyes as he asked.

 

“Nothing. Can’t a guy just make a simple comment, Akechi?” Ikeda threw his arm over the younger boy. The other two crowded around them, doing a fantastic job at making Goro feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic.

 

“When it’s directed at me? No.” Goro pushed the boy’s face away from him thus releasing himself from the boy’s hold. “Now, get to the point.”

 

Ikeda threw his hands up in a surrendering position. “No need to get all aggressive, we just want to ask you a few questions.”

 

“Which are,” Goro asked cautiously.

 

Hori pulled out a clear baggie filled with little white pills and presented it to the brunette. Goro’s eyes widen in shock, “That’s..! How did you get those?”

 

“We have our secrets, and you have yours. Which is exactly what we wanted to talk to you about...”

 

Ikeda tilted his head towards the door and Madono reacted to the gesture immediately. He walked out into the hallway and stood in front of the door, blocking Goro’s only way out of the kitchen.

 

“So Akechi, can you tell us where you get all that money you hide under your bed?”

 

The Ikeda’s revelation caused Goro to freeze up, however, the brunette tried his best not to let the surprise on his face show to the older boys. “I don’t know what you’re talking abou-”

 

“Cut the bullshit,” Hori demanded as he slammed his hand against the wall next to Goro. “Did you really think none of us would have noticed you counting yen in the middle of the night or sneaking into the room with a big-ass bag full of shit?”

 

Goro took in a deep breath. “...So, are you guys going to rat on me or blackmail me?” He eyed them daringly, not wanting to give them the satisfaction that they had the upper-hand on him.

 

“Neither if you decide to cooperate with us,” Ikeda said with a smile. “Well, are you going to tell us?”

 

“Sorry to disappoint you both, but I earn my cash from working part-time jobs like any normal teen. As for those items, I collect them around the city and sell them at pawn shops. Nothing special about it.”

 

The two boys chuckled, which made the butterflies in Goro’s stomach go haywire.

 

“You see...I don’t believe it’s as simple as that.” Ikeda placed a hand on Goro's shoulder and shook it. “Come on, Akechi. You know we ain't 'normal' teens. What good business establishment would hire brats with no parents? Besides, aren't you still in junior high? How the hell did you find someone who would hire a kid at your age?”

 

“....Maybe I got lucky and found a black sheep,” Goro muttered defiantly.

 

“Or maybe you’re stealing, like a common burglar,” Hori suggested.

 

Goro snapped his head in Hori’s direction, offended by the accusation. “No, I would never do such a thing!”

 

“Calm down, we didn’t say you did,” Ikeda cooed. “We know your stance against thieving, featherman freak. Anyways, if you aren't doing anything shady, then hook us up with your employer.”

 

“Huh? W-Why?”

 

“We’re short on yen. We need to restock on that supply, you know?” Ikeda gestures to the bag in Hori’s hand. “Not to mention, since Yuudai, Akifumi, and I will be discharged in a few months, we’re going to need a solid income to survive. You can understand that, right?”

 

Goro looked down at the floor with guilty eyes. As much as he disliked the three boys, he knew their concerns were justified.

 

“I’m sorry….but I can’t help you,” he said firmly. Not wanting to stay any longer, Goro threw Ikeda a stern glare. “Now, leave me alone and stop harassing me.” He then tried to walk out, but as soon as he attempted, Ikeda’s hand on his only shoulder tightened.

 

“Hey! That’s a rude thing for you to assume. If we were anyone else, we would have beaten you and just stole all your shit, but no! We’re talking it out like adults, calmly and rationally.” The smile on Ikeda’s face began to creep into a sinister territory. “We just want you to throw us a bone, is all. If you want, we could trade you some pills for info.”

 

“I told you, I can’t help you!” Goro snapped. He looked away in frustration. “I get it, but my methods are...unorthodox. It’s not something you just pick up and do.”

 

After a moment of silence, Hori let out a loud groan.

 

“See. I told you, Ikeda!” the boy yelled as he shook his head in disappointment.

 

Ikeda took his hand off Goro and started wiping it against his shirt. “Ugh...looks like it.”

 

“W-What?” Goro asked unsurely as he narrowed his eyes at the two.

 

The smile on Ikeda instantly dropped and was replaced with a disgusted scowl. “So….are you having fun whoring yourself out?”

 

Goro felt his cheeks turn red. Flabbergasted, the brunette backed away in shock and horror. “Wha- Wha...W...What? What are you talking about?!”

 

“Oh please, don’t even try to play innocent. How else are you making that much dough? Not to mention, you’re always out past curfew, and you come back all tired and bruised, but richer than before. Who are you trying to fool?”

 

“And don’t take this the wrong way, but you do like a chick from the back,” Hori added.

 

Even Madono, who was still standing by the door, chimed in. “And didn’t you also stay at some lady’s house a few days ago? Is she, like, a client of yours?”

 

The brunette stood there appalled. “That's completely wrong, absolutely wrong!! I’m NOT whoring myself out, not even close! Stop making such horrible assumptions!"

 

His words, however, fell on deaf ears. “You know,” Ikeda inquired. “Do you think Akechi also lays down for Nagano? I heard rumors that the director is a total pervert.”

 

“Nagano does let Akechi off the hook a lot. Maybe they have some sort of deal going on?”

 

“Listen to me!” Goro was practically screaming at them to end the conversation right there. The embarrassment of it all was just too much for him to handle.

 

“I guess we shouldn’t be surprised though. Like mother, like son I always say-”

 

Ikeda was stopped short as a hand roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. The fire in Goro’s eyes was like a blazing inferno that couldn’t be extinguished. He brought the boy’s face down to his and growled. “What was that? What were you saying about my mom?!"

 

"Chill out, Akechi! It was just a joke!"

 

"JOKE?! That's not something to joke about! Don’t you DARE insinuate that type of shit about my mom, you bastard!”

 

Ikeda started to laugh. “Bastard? You’re calling me a _bastard?_ ” The older boy’s eyes narrowed in anger. “The only bastard here is you, you good-for-nothing piece of trash!”

 

Goro curled his hand into a ball and brought it up, directly aiming it at the boy’s face. “Damn you-”

 

“AKECHI!”

 

Goro’s hand stopped short of a few millimeters from the boy’s nose. The brunette turned around to see Madono and a caretaker enter the kitchen.

 

“A-Akechi is picking fights again,” Madono stuttered in fake fear.

 

“I can see that...”

 

Caretaker Chitose moved her gaze over to the clenched fist in mid-swing. Goro begrudgingly lowered his hand and released Ikeda from his grasp.

 

“Ikeda-kun, Yuudai-kun, Madono-kun. Go upstairs. I need to have a little chat with Akechi-bō.”

 

The three boys obeyed and ran upstairs laughing.

 

“Chitose-sensei, it wasn’t my fault,” the brunette protested. “He...He called my mother a prostitute!”

 

Chitose’s expression was stony and unmoved. “You think that matters? You resulted in violence like a common criminal, and almost gave the boy a bloody nose!”

 

“Criminal? They're the ones doing drugs! Hori-kun has a bag of white pills in his pocket right now! You can check it for yourself!”

 

“That’s a preposterous statement and you know it. There is no way any of our residents could obtain such substances.”

 

“But it’s true, I assure you!”

 

“And why should I believe a word you say?”

 

Chitose slowly circled around the boy, like a tiger stalking its prey.

 

“You lie on a daily basis and you have a blatant disregard for the rules. If you really want to argue about the passing of drugs in this facility, you would be the prime suspect. After all, you’re the only one who sneaks out and gallivants around the city.”

 

Goro turned away, unable to deny her claims. “So, you’re just going to ignore anything I have to say, " he challenged.

 

The woman sat down at the kitchen table and brought a hand to her tired face. “Do you realize that I don't give a damn about you or your issues?”

 

The boy flinched involuntarily like he was just punched in the gut. He was surprised at how easily the words flowed out of her mouth. Goro didn’t even have time to recover before she continued to berate him.

 

“Everyone has problems, and you want sympathy? Tough. They didn't give any to your mother, and they won’t give any to you either. You really want people to care, stop whining and make yourself useful to society! Only then will you truly matter...But for right now-”

 

The sound of crying the distance interrupted her mid-speech and saved Goro from another agonizing minute with the woman. The caretaker let out a long sigh.

 

Chitose got up from the chair and walked past Goro as if he wasn't even there. As she headed out the door, he could hear her mutter under her breath “...Right now, you’re just eating up everyone’s time. My life is hard enough without you.” The boy stood motionless as the woman’s footsteps faded away.

 

After a few moments of silence, Goro made his way back up the stairs, no longer hungry.

 

* * *

 

  
He hated it.  
  
  
He hated how he couldn’t just have a simple meal without being bothered.  
  
  
He hated that he had to yell at roommates to leave, just so he could have some space.  
  
  
He hated the echoes of the hallways that wouldn’t shut up and let him have a peace of mind.  
  
  
Most of all, he hated that, despite being surrounded by dozens of people every day, he still felt alone.

 

And every bit of hatred in him always led back to Shido Masayoshi, the domino that caused it all. Goro clenched his fists at the thought of his good-for-nothing father. It was his fault he was stuck in such a God-forsaken place, and the man not only killed his mother but every chance Goro had at a normal life.

 

There was nothing in the world that Goro wanted more than to finally meet the smug asshole, gain his trust, and then throw his success as Prime Minister straight out the window. Goro could care less about nausea, he was going to call Wakaba and demand those notes of hers, completed or not.

 

The boy grabbed his duffle and reach under the pillow to grab his ray gun only to feel the empty air.

 

“Where’s my gun?!” Goro questioned aloud.

 

The brunette frantically searched around his bed, inside his school bag, and by the windowsill, but to no avail. Panic rose in the boy's throat as he scanned the room for the toy. With no trace of its presence, Goro bolted into the hallway and ran towards the stairs, hoping he had left the item in the kitchen.

 

However, just as he was about to descend down the first few steps, he heard a muffled sound in the room beside him.

 

“Pa chu...Pa chu….”

 

The brunette turned around and stormed into the room where he saw a spiky-haired kid holding his gun.

 

“Eita! What are you doing? Give that back to me!” Goro yelled, startling the boy.

 

Eita Suzumura was one of the newer residents at the institution, and also one of the youngest in their division at age 10. The boy quickly shoved the toy behind his back and tried to feign ignorance.

 

“I don’t know you’re talking about, Akechi-nii.”

 

The brunette slowly marched up to the boy with an annoyed expression on his face. “I believe you have something of mine behind your back,” Goro stated as calmly as he could.

 

“This thing,” the boy questioned as he pulled the toy back out. “My dad gave it to me!” He sputtered matter-of-factly.

 

Goro groaned in exasperation. “I don’t have time to play games with you, brat. Give me back my ray gun, I need it.”

 

“You can’t prove it’s yours,” he said defiantly. The kid was really testing Goro’s patience.

 

“There are three scratches at the bottom of the handle that I colored over in gold marker.”

 

The boy curiously inspected the handle. “Huh, there it is…”

 

Goro sighed. “Now hand it over,” he said as he presented an outreached hand to the youth.

 

“No! It’s mine now! I found it!”

 

“Under my pillow, that is!”

 

Goro was completely baffled by the boy’s audacity. He never really interacted with Eita, but he never knew the kid could be such an imp.

 

“Why do you even have this old thing? Aren’t you a little too old to have toys?”

 

“That’s my own business. Now, can you please give it back before I rip it out of your hands myself?” Goro didn’t want to take it back by force, but he really didn’t want to waste time humoring a child and their crazy antics.

 

“No way! If you ask me, it’s in better hands with someone who actually deserves it.”

 

Goro gave the boy a puzzled look. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“All the other kids say you’re bad...That you ruin the entire institution’s reputation, which hurts everyone here.”

 

The brunette scoffed in disbelief. “Oh please, aren’t you all exaggerating. Like I’m the reason everyone here suffers. Is that what your alcoholic dad told you to make yourself feel better?”

 

The jab was uncalled for, and Goro knew it. Tears started to pool in the kid’s eyes at the mention of his father. If Goro wasn’t mad at the boy, he would have stopped there and left the room.

 

Eita wiped his eyes and glared at the brunette.

 

“I hate you! Nagano-sensei said it’s kids like you that take away all our resources! He said the government also hates people like you, which is why they won’t provide us enough money!” The boy spat.

 

“You can’t be serious!” Goro yelled down at the boy. “The reason why this place is never fixed-up or well-supplied is that Nagano, himself, is embezzling government funds to pay for his sick hobbies!”

 

“Em...buzzle?”

 

Goro was practically ready to pull out every strand of hair on his head. “Oh forget it! Just hand over my gun NOW!”

 

“NO!” Eita screamed. The boy, much to Goro’s horror, pulled out a black permanent marker from his pocket began to clumsily write his name on the barrel. “There! It’s mine now!”

 

“!...Why you little-”

 

“That’s what you get for being a no-good bastard!”

 

And as if every restraint on his being was unhatched, Goro went berserk. Without even thinking, Goro jumped onto the boy and tackled him to the floor. Easily overpowering the child, he pinned him down and punched him directly in the eye, causing the youth to cry out in pain. Eita’s scream immediately snapped the older boy out of his blind fury.

 

Goro quickly got off the sobbing child who was curled up into a ball while covering his face from any future blows. The brunette’s eyes widen in shock. In a daze, Goro cautiously reached a hand out towards the boy, hoping to offer some sort of comfort.

 

“I...I’m…”

 

 

 A flash of blue zoomed in front of Goro as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him up. As soon as Goro got up on his feet, a hand slapped hard across his face.

 

“What are you doing?!” Nagano yelled. “Explain yourself now!”

 

Goro caressed his stinging cheek and turned back to Eita, who was now crying into Chitose’s chest.

 

“I...I  punched him,” he said plainly.

 

As Eita’s sobs got louder, Goro noticed the other boys gathering in the doorway watching the entire scene.

 

“Why,” the director demanded.

 

Goro couldn’t say. Whatever excuse Nagano and everyone else was waiting to hear was not going to be satisfactory, not even to Goro.

 

“It was over something stupid…,” he mumbled in defeat.

 

Eita turned away from Chitose, revealing a freshly made black eye. He threw the gun at Goro, which the brunette caught effortlessly. “Take back your stupid toy, you jerk!”

 

Everyone now eyed Goro with disappointment and cynicism. The brunette turned away in shame.

 

“That’s it. I’m at my wit's end boy. This sort of violence will not be tolerated.” Nagano grabbed Goro’s arm roughly and yanked him into the hallway. The other kids and supervisors scurried into the other rooms as he did. As they marched towards the director’s office, Goro could hear the giggles and murmurs of the other residents as they watched him past by.

 

Once there were alone in the office, the man finally released Goro from his grasp. “Listen, by the end of this year, you are out. Understand?”

 

Goro stood there mortified. “Out? What do you mean?”

 

“I mean...once the new year hits, I won’t be responsible for you anymore. You'll be discharged,” the man said triumphantly.

 

He shook his head in disbelief. His breathing rapidly increasing. “B-But you can’t kick me out! There's no way I'll be ready by then!”

 

“You should have thought about that before you started acting up!”

 

The director wasn’t seriously going to toss a minor out, Goro hoped. But then again, it was Nagano he was dealing with.

 

“Sir, I apologize. I didn't mean to-” Goro tried to save himself, but the man wasn’t having it.

 

“I don’t want to hear it!” Nagano pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “Honestly, I partially blame myself. Perhaps if I didn’t give you that phone on a whim, you wouldn’t be so rebellious now. It should confiscate it. You're addicted to that thing and it's a bad influence.”

 

“Please, no!" Goro practically begged. "It's not like that! It's helping me. With it, I'm finally accomplishing something in my life!" The phone offered his only access point into the Metaverse, a saving grace that appeared when he needed it most. "I would have died without it,” Goro mumbled.

 

“Maybe that would have been for the better," the director mumbled in return, his eyes filled with malice.

 

Goro just wanted to collapse onto the ground after hearing those words.

 

He looked at the director when suddenly an image flashed quickly before him. The Nagano from the Metaverse stood confidently in front of the boy, finally emerging into the spotlight. A small grin slowly formed at the corner of Goro’s lips at the realization.

 

“If anyone should die, it's you,” he sneered, before mustering the will to scowl at the director. Something he had never done to the man’s face.

 

“I know who you are, what you do in this room and how you screw everyone over! How you take away what little government funding we have and secretly use it to pay for child pornography of all things! How you not-so discreetly leer at the female residents on the other side of the building and sexually harass the older girls. I know your true self, you sick fuck! If you let me go, I’ll notify the police and you’ll be-”

 

Goro didn’t have time to react when a thick hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him off the ground. The boy gasped for air.

 

“Listen here you little brat,” Nagano growled menacingly. “Do you think I’m intimidated by the words of a nobody like you. Spout any nonsense you want, no one would believe you. It’s my word against a child who should have never even existed.”

 

Nagano dropped him on the ground, finally allowing Goro to breathe again.

 

Goro coughed and gagged as he rubbed his aching neck.

 

“And if you think you can go to that government friend of yours for help, it’s pointless. After further research, I realized that woman is nobody just like you.”

 

“So you were…,” Goro panted. “...looking at my search history.”

 

“We only have one computer in this place Akechi, it’s my job to monitor your activity. I also noticed you’ve been doing some research on your father.”

 

"So you did know...."

 

"To think rising politician Shido birthed such disgrace. I don't see the resemblance at all."

 

“Well, what are you going to do? Tell all of Japan I'm the bastard son of Masayoshi Shido?"

 

“I was planning to, but then I realized now how fruitless the effort would be.” Nagano shook his head in disappointment. “The only reason I stayed relatively kind to you was that I thought I could eventually use you to blackmail Shido-san. However, it’s clear to me the man is too powerful to touch. Not to mention, looking at you and seeing just what kind of person you are, not even my words would be taken seriously if I made the truth public. It was truly a foolish game for me to play,” the man lamented.

 

Goro didn’t know whether to scream or laugh. It was ironic really. Goro finally got confirmation in reality about Nagano’s blackmail scheme, and it was no longer in operation. This was perfect since it made sure that his own plan to trick Shido would not be compromised. However, confirming that Nagano no longer saw any worth in the boy made it all feel too empty of a victory.

 

Gripping onto the toy gun still in his hand, Goro awkwardly got back up and ran towards the door. The man didn’t even move to stop him, he just smiled as the boy dashed out the room in anger.

 

Goro ran down the hallway, up three flights of stairs, and sprinted to his bed. Luckily for him, no one was in the bedroom when he entered.

 

He grabbed his duffle, stuffed his ray gun and some cash into it, and pulled out his phone, ready to jump into the Metaverse and forget about every shitty thing that was happening-

 

 

_Chime._

 

 

The sound was like a knife cutting through the tense air. The new message that popped onto the screen halted Goro in mid-action, bringing him to a complete standstill. He let out a deep breath, which he didn’t realize he was holding until that moment.

 

Goro's limbs weakened as his mind started to clear up again. He sat down on the bed and tried to regain his composure.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the brunette finally looked down at the array of text messages.

 

 

**FI: Heyyyyyyyy ……**

**FI: You there?**

 

**FI: I have the latest Featherman R episode recorded.**

**FI: I heard it’s Featherman Pink-centric. Your favorite~**

**FI: Come over and watch it with me so we can nerd out together! (*-`ω´- )人(*-`ω´- )**

 

_Chime._

 

**FI: I see you saw my texts!**

**FI: Mwahaha! You can’t ignore me now.**

**FI: Well, are you going to accept my quest, noob?**

 

Goro placed the phone down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. After a few seconds, he felt his eyes water and a soft sound escape his throat. The boy's body shook as his laughter echoed quietly throughout the room.

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**GA: Sure.**

**GA: I'll be over in about an hour.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this chapter was a doozy to write.
> 
> I did some research on Japanese institutions before I started this story, but after looking over my notes again for this chapter, I am reminded how much the "Alternative Care System" SUCKS! >:(
> 
> Japan, is it so hard to understand that a kid does not need parents in order for their existence to be valid???
> 
> Anyways...hope you guys liked the chapter! I won't be posting again for a while since I have some school projects and assignments to catch up on. I may have an update on my other story "Infinite Plus" up by next week, but as for this one, probably not until after Thanksgiving.


	6. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, not just anything can satisfy a person's hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been 4 months since I last updated. ^^;
> 
> Sorry about that. After Thanksgiving, I was really busy with college and my part-time job so I didn't get a lot of time to just concentrate on writing. 
> 
> I'm still planning on continuing this story and Infinite Plus, but as of now, updates will be few and far between. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also, during my hiatus, Atlus gave birthdates with years for the main cast so I had to go back and tweak the story a bit. Goro's current age in the story is now 15 instead of 14.
> 
> Anyways, on to the chapter!

Goro idly scrolled up and down the website on his phone. Every few minutes the page would update and reveal information on where his target was and what he was doing. Fortunately for the boy, there was a sickening number of individuals that adored the politician. These gullible fans were Goro’s main tool in following Shido around Tokyo.

 

That and the man’s own online profile also proved useful. From what Goro could tell, the prime minister hopeful was visiting Inaba for the day.

 

 _“Hmm...what business does he has out there,”_ the teen wondered.

 

“So, what are your thoughts?” A young girl’s voice chirped out.

 

Startled, Goro looked up from his phone to see Futaba eyeing him expectantly.

 

The boy looked towards the tv and saw the ending credits scrolling up the screen. “Oh...the episode was great. The fight was very impressive.”

 

“Wasn’t it?! I mean… especially the ending where Featherman Pink used Hyper Feather☆Shot on the final boss. Don’t you agree?”

 

“Yes, the last strike was definitely fun to watch,” he said as he plastered on a cheerful smile.

 

The girl replied with silence and a frown.

 

“What?” The boy asked with a suspicious look.

 

“I can’t believe it! You weren’t paying attention at all!”

 

Goro furiously shook his head. “Yes, I was!”

 

“Nuh-uh! If you were, you would have clearly seen that she used Final Feather☆Arrow to take out the enemy!”

 

“Oh…” An unsure laugh quietly escaped Goro’s lips. Futaba groaned in frustration.

 

“Come on, man! This was totally the best episode of the season and you missed all the epicness," she said as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Have you no shame?!”

 

It was strange. Despite only knowing him for a total of two days, the girl was somehow comfortable enough to interact with him the way she did. And to his own surprise, he wasn't bothered by the behavior...at least, not as much.

 

“Please stop...You're going to give me a headache.”

 

“This is punishment for not acknowledging the gift I granted you, noob. Not many are bestowed the opportunity to watch such a masterpiece with me, you know? What’s on your phone anyways that’s more important than this?!”

 

Before Goro could react, the girl pulled the phone out of his hand and began browsing through the site.

 

“Hey! Give that back!” He yelled.

 

“Hmm...Masayoshi Shido? Are you a fan of his?”

 

“That’s none of your business,” he exclaimed angrily as he snatched the phone back.

 

Futaba shocked expression turned into a sad frown. “Geez….no need to get all defensive. I’m not even that into politics...”

 

Goro quickly tucked his phone into his pocket and sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that.”

 

“Did something happen?” She asked, looking slightly better. “You seemed a little off since you got here.”

 

Images of Ikeda, Chitose, and Nagano flashed in his mind. He began to grit his teeth as his hands slowly curled up into balls. Before the older teen could think of something to say, he heard a resounding growl emerge from the pit of his stomach causing his anger to quickly subside. Goro looked up at the clock to see it was almost 4 PM and he still hadn’t eaten anything all day.

 

“I guess I was just hungry,” he answered awkwardly.

 

“Oh, okay,” Futaba responded, seemingly convinced. “Yeah, I'm not really myself either when I’m hungry,” she said nervously. “We have cup ramen if you want some?”

 

Goro nodded and followed her into the kitchen as she began to dig through the pantry for the instant noodles.

 

“No….no….not there….nope….huh? Did we run out already?” Futaba paused for a moment. “Oh wait! Now I remember. Mom had one this morning...and yesterday….and the day before that...”

 

Goro tilted his head in confusion. “I'm guessing Wakaba-san really likes instant ramen?”

 

“No, not really. She's just been busy these past few days and that’s all she has time eat.”

 

“I see…”

 

Goro hand unconsciously hovered over his pants pocket.

 

“Sorry,” Futaba said after finally giving up on the ramen. “If you want, you can have some of my bento leftovers from yesterday? It’s not much, but it’s something.”

 

“Oh, you cook?”

 

“Huh? No.” Futaba laughed. “I’m a total novice in the kitchen. Why do you ask?”

 

“Hehe...Well, based on Wakaba-san’s recent diet, I just assumed you were living off the same food as well.”

 

He chuckled again, but this time, he felt a small pang of guilt as he did so.

 

“Even though mom is busy, she still cooks for me every morning and night. She just doesn’t have time to eat for _herself_.” A sad smile formed on the girl’s face. “Usually after she finishes cooking, she’s off to work or goes back into her office for hours on end. Mealtime has been kind of lonely lately.”

 

Goro felt his hands relax beside him. “I see...I'm sorry to hear that.”

 

 _"Is that why she hasn't called me,"_ the teen wondered to himself.

 

“I wish I could help, you know? She does so much for me and I can’t do anything for her. Sometimes, I feel like a burden to her...”

 

The boy felt a twinge of empathy as he stared down at the petite girl. He then glanced over at the phone in his pocket and frowned. _"It will probably be a while before Wakaba returns, and I still need to talk to her..."_ Goro turned to Futaba again and sighed in defeat. _"Ugh, we might as well do something productive while we wait..."_

 

Goro walked over to the fridge and began examining its contents.

 

Futaba shot him a puzzled look. “What are you doing?”

 

“Since I don't believe shaking me earlier was a suitable punishment, consider this as an alternative..." 

 

"Alternative?"

 

“I was thinking...perhaps we can cook your mother some dinner before she gets home from work.” 

 

The brunette shot her a hopeful look, and in response to his suggestion, Futaba jumped up in excitement. “That’s brilliant, noob! Why didn’t I think of that?!”

 

“I don’t know. I thought you were a genius,” the boy teased.

 

“Shut up! So, you know how to cook?”

 

“Well...no, but I’ve watched some cooking programs on tv and I follow some food blogs on the internet. As long as we follow the instructions accordingly, it shouldn’t be so hard, right?”

 

The girl's eyes twinkled with determination. “Alright then! I accept your quest! Let _Operation:_ _Dinner for Mom_ commence!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Wakaba Isshiki, Mid-September 2013**

 

“What do you _mean_ it’s not enough?”

 

Wakaba looked at Director Hashimoto with an incredulous look. Her frustration was practically seething through her teeth.

 

Hashimoto eyed her with a glint of sympathy. “Isshiki-chan, the work you have put in since your last draft was tremendous. Your notes on personas, shadows, and this hypothetical place you refer to as ‘Mementos’? All these theories are quite interesting. However, that’s all they are...theories.”

 

“But you already knew my work was mostly theoretical. How does this change anything now?”

 

Hashimoto shook his head in disappointment. “As you know, I review the work of every researcher in this building. Each essay is compelling in their own right, including yours. However, unlike everyone else’s, you lack field work, sources, interviews. You need to show me where you get your ideas, not just from the observations you’ve made.”

 

“I don’t understand. The research I'm presenting has no gaps in logic. How can I explain this material any further than this?”

 

The man then placed his hand on the researcher’s shoulder. “What you said is true, which is what makes you brilliant, but this work lacks connection with the average person. When it comes to the general public, you separate yourself from them, Isshiki-chan, and for your research to evolve, I need you to be more than just an observer. Not to mention, I need some more effort from you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I've heard from your colleagues you’ve been spending a lot of time elsewhere, disappearing after lunchtime for hours on end. I'm concerned if you’re actually working and taking the opportunities I've given you here seriously. Even with your credentials, not just anyone can be a government researcher. If your continued absence becomes an issue, perhaps you are not fit to hold a permanent place here in our facility.”

 

Wakaba felt her jaw drop, then looked down in vexation. She WAS working. She WAS doing fieldwork. She WAS interacting with people and gathering data from them. However, how could she tell the director that she’s been doing it all by going to another world? She couldn’t, and that frustrated her to no end.

 

Instead, she looked up at the older gentleman remorsefully, while trying not to show her inner annoyance. “I...I apologize sir for my recent behavior. I assure you, it was only temporary, and I will continue to focus on my work with diligence.”

 

“I just want you to succeed,” he calmly replied. “So...I can expect a new report by the end of next week?”

 

His question caused Wakaba to jerk back in shock. “N-Next week?!”

 

“But of course. Your meeting with Shido-san is next week, isn’t it?”

 

“Ah, I see…,” she muttered as she bit down on her lip.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Oh! Yes, everything is fine!” Wakaba shook her head and smiled, trying to dismiss the man’s concern. “I’m just...excited to share my work is all.

 

Hashimoto made a jovial laugh and began exiting out the room. “I’ve been keeping in close contact with Shido-san, and he’s also been looking forward to reading your progress. With that said...I have high expectations of you, Isshiki-chan. Show me you deserve this,” he said as he slowly examined her small office.

 

She scoffed, discreetly. “Don't worry I will,” she replied with fierce confidence.

 

* * *

 

 

Wakaba drove into the parking lot outside the apartment complex. After pulling on the brakes and turning off the engine, she looked up at the ceiling and groaned. The researcher raised her hands and began rubbing the sides of her head, hoping to relieve her ever-growing migraine.

 

“What time is it?” The woman looked at her watch to see it was a little after 6 o’clock. It was already dark out and she still needed to cook dinner. She then looked over at her briefcase which was filled with papers she still needed to revise and edit. “I need more time…,” she said in a soft whimper.

 

Despite her exhausted mind telling her to rest, she forced herself out of the car and began marching to her flat on the 2nd floor of the building. It was not uncommon for Wakaba to come home late, but she still hated having to make Futaba wait until night time to eat dinner.

 

As she approached the front door of her apartment, she heard what sounded like...arguing?

 

_“Who…?!”_

 

Wakaba hastily began to unlock the door, desperate to see who her daughter was fighting with. As she barged her way inside, a burning smell engulfed her senses, along with the sight of her kitchen in disarray. In the middle of the chaos before her was Futaba and, to her surprise, Goro.

 

“Quick! Take the pan off the heat!”  The boy shouted as he dove to turn off the stove top. When the pan was safely away from the fire, Futaba let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Ugh...great job, noob. It's burnt!”

 

“Excuse me, but you were supposed to watch it!”

 

“Nuh-uh! I think we agreed earlier, you would be the one watching the chicken!”

 

“That’s hilarious because I clearly remember you volunteering to be in charge of that!”

 

“ERR! Incorrect! Obviously, you’re remembering things wrong since you can’t remember I have the SUPERIOR memory!”

 

“Listen, I already punched one kid today. You better quit testing my patience!”

 

“Oh, was that supposed to intimidate me? Nice try, but I stopped believing those empty threats in elementary school!”

 

“Just admit this was your fault!”

 

“No! This is your fault!

 

“I’M HOME!”

 

The two youths instantly stopped their bickering and turned towards Wakaba, who was currently standing by the door dumbfounded.

 

“Mom?! Y-you’re home...” Futaba looked at Goro who was already wearing a shameful look on his face. The girl turned back to her mother and mustered up a clumsy greeting. “W-Welcome back….hehe…,” she said with a nervous smile.

 

Wakaba huffed and gave them a stern glare. She gestured towards the mess in the kitchen. “Explain. Now.”

 

* * *

 

“...then we accidentally burned the chicken and that’s when you walked in,” the girl concluded after a long-winded explanation.

 

Wakaba looked down at the two children sitting down on her couch. They shrunk their shoulder and refused to make eye contact with her. She shook her head and sighed.

 

“I’m not mad.”

 

Goro slowly looked up with a puzzled expression. “You’re not?” Goro asked with genuine surprise.

 

“How can I be mad at you two for trying to do something so sweet for me,” she replied with a smile.

 

“But...we messed up-,” the boy tried to argue before being jabbed in the side by Futaba. “Silence noob, she’s about to let us off the hook,” she said in a hushed tone.

 

“I’m happy you two wanted to make dinner for me, but you guys shouldn't have attempted such an advanced dish without the proper training. Neither of you is experienced in the kitchen after all,” she scolded. “You two almost started a fire.”

 

“We did put it out before anything happened,” Goro interjected. Futaba shot him an annoyed look.

 

“True, but what if that wasn't the case? Not to mention, if I didn’t stop you two from arguing, you both would have remained distracted and possibly caused more accidents. Cooking alone is one thing, but when you are in a group you need to be aware of not only your surroundings but each other.”

 

Goro and Futaba looked down dejected. “I’m sorry, mom….Goro.”

 

The boy made a conflicted expression as Futaba finished her apology. After a moment of reflection, he offered her a little smile. “I’m sorry too,” he said. Futaba grinned back.

 

“Next time you guys work together, you need to act like a team. If someone makes a mistake, it’s a mistake on both of you. Remember, communication is key."

 

The two teens nodded.

 

“Alright!” Futaba replied cheerfully. “Goro! I will not allow our first quest together end in failure. We’ll complete the questas a proper team another day, got it?”

 

“Ah! Before that…,” Wakaba cut in. “Let’s leave the cooking to me for now. I’ll be more comfortable leaving you two alone in the kitchen once you guys get more supervised experience.”

 

“Hehe...right.”

 

Suddenly, the sound of rumbling was heard on the girl’s left. Wakaba turned to Goro who was blushing in embarrassment.

 

“Please, excuse me,” he said while clutching his gut.

 

Wakaba looked over at the clock, which read 7 PM, then switched her gaze over to the kitchen. By the time it was cleaned and organized, it would still be a while before any of them would get a chance to eat. She still needed to cook something, and once they were done eating and cleaning up again, she would need to make sure Goro got home safely. There was so much to do before she could go back to work...unless…

 

“Alright,” she said finally. “Both of you please start cleaning up the kitchen. I need to talk to someone. Once you’re done, we’ll get something to eat.”

 

Goro reached over to Wakaba, looking as if he wanted to say something. However, before he could speak, Futaba grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. “Come on! Let’s get this done already. I'm hungry!”

 

After a few moments to make sure the two youths were on their way with the chores, Wakaba pulled out her phone and began texting.

 

 

**WI: Hey Sojiro, are you off work? You're not busy, are you?**

 

 

It only took a few seconds before she got a response.

 

 

**SS: No. Why?**

**WI: I don't mean to bother you, but...**

**WI: Remember that sushi dinner you owed me last month?**

**SS: …**

**SS: Now?**

**WI: Now.**

**SS: ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)**

 

 

 _“Again,”_ Wakaba thought. _“Not cute.”_

 

 

**SS: Fine. The usual?**

**WI: If that's alright**

**SS: Yeah. I’ll be at the restaurant in 1 hour**

**WI: Thank you, I knew I could count on you**

**WI: Also before I forget...**

**WI: You don’t need to pay for him, but I’m going to bring someone else with us.**

**SS: That’s a surprise. Who is it?**

**WI: I’ll introduce you two later**

**WI: We’ll see you there**

**SS: Better not keep me waiting**

 

* * *

 

 

The ride to Ginza was relatively quiet despite the previous excitement the two youths were displaying when Wakaba told them they were going out for sushi. Futaba was practically glued to her PSP trying to the defeat, what the researcher assumed to be, a rather difficult boss based on the girl’s groans of frustration. The boy in the passenger seat, on the other hand, was deathly quiet as he mindlessly swiped through whatever content was on his phone. Wakaba tried to initiate simple conversation with him like she usually did when they were together, but the boy seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts.

When they finally got to the restaurant, the previously distracted girl discarded her game and ran outside to greet a familiar fedora-wearing man.

“SOJIRO!” Futaba yelled as she jumped into the man's open arms.

“Futaba! It’s good to see you. Where’s your mother?”

The girl pointed to the car, and from inside the vehicle, Wakaba waved at the man. As she attempted to step out of the driver’s seat, a hand stopped her in place.

“What is it Goro?” She turned around, and to her surprise, saw the boy scowling. However, it didn't seem to be directed at her. She followed his gaze towards the entrance to the building.

 

“I-Is something the matter,” she asked.

Within a few seconds, the boy’s features visibly softened.

“I’m...somewhat concerned with the conditions of this outing.”

Wakaba tilted her head in confusion. _Was he referring the restaurant? Perhaps he’s never been to a place like this before? Or did he feel out of place?_

The researcher was unsure, but she opted to at least reassure the boy that he had nothing to worry about.

“If you are concerned with the price, don’t worry, it’s my treat. And as long as you’re with us, you are in good hands.”

Goro twitched slightly at her words but then shook his head. “It’s not that.”

“Then what,” she inquired.

“Him...," he paused. "Who is that man?”

The researcher turned to Sojiro, who just entered the sushi shop with Futaba in toll. “Sojiro? Well, I was planning on introducing you two once we got inside, but he’s a good friend of mine. Why?”

“Doesn’t he work with Masayoshi Shido?”

Wakaba felt her eyes widen. It was true that Sojiro did work with Shido from time to time, but it was never the man’s choice to do so. Like Wakaba, the goateed government official also had his fair share of complaints against the politician. But how did Goro know the two were associated with each other?

 

“Yes," she answered cautiously. "But it’s strictly professional. Is there something about it that bothers you?”

“Is he trustworthy?”

She didn’t understand what the boy was insinuating. Was the boy assuming that Sojiro’s relationship with Shido made him bad?

“Yes. I can assure you Sojiro Sakura is an honest man.”

With her words, the boy’s shoulders finally relaxed. He slowly let out a breath he seemed to have been holding. However, when he looked up into Wakaba’s eyes, he was still frowning. “Will be going back to the Metaverse anytime soon?”

The woman suddenly felt her body tense up as she registered what she was being asked. A vision of Goro being thrown against a wall and lying motionless on the ground, coupled with a conglomeration of Hashimoto’s instructions and Shido’s taunts echoed in her head. She stared back at the boy who was still waiting for her response.

“The Metaverse?" She furrowed her brows in frustration. "I’m...still not sure. Remember what happened last time? I can’t allow you to put yourself in danger no matter how much I would like to go back to that world,” she said sadly. 

To her shock, the brunette let out a low growl. “Is that justification for you screwing me over?”

“W-What?”

He spoke again in a disappointed tone. “Are you are telling me you want to quit for my sake? Even after you practically begged me to work with you?” She could hear the frustration grow in his last words. “Is that why you haven’t contacted me in the last 5 days? Are you expecting me to just stay quiet and allow all my efforts to go to waste because you're an adult? That’s not very fair.”

“What's wrong with you? I never said I wanted to end our agreement-”

“What’s wrong with me?!” Goro cried out. “You’re the one pretending to lose their conviction all of a sudden. Didn’t we both want to learn everything about the Metaverse no matter the cost! I know for a fact that your heart is not this weak-willed!”

She was at a loss for words. She had seen Goro outburst a few times, but this display was different somehow. Wakaba would have reprimanded the boy for his behavior, but she couldn’t. Not when his words sounded so...desperate.

And as if fate was throwing her a lifesaver, the phone in her purse began to ring which she didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Hey, are you guys coming in? They already seated us,” she heard Sojiro say from the other end of the line.

“We'll be inside in a few minutes,” she replied before hanging up. She eyed the brunette with concern.

 

"Are they asking for us?"

 

She nodded.

 

"...Fine."

“Goro," the researcher stopped the boy from leaving. "I promise we’ll continue this conversation later. Let’s just...calm down for a couple moments, okay?”

The boy let out a long sigh and nodded. Reluctantly, he remained seated beside her for some time, all the while his face turned away and out of view.

 

* * *

 

 

“Took you, slowpokes, long enough,” Futaba called out as she stuffed a salmon nigiri in her mouth. “What were you guys doing?”

 

“I just wanted to make sure Goro-kun called his parents and let them know he was having dinner with us,” she lied. “Sojiro, this is the person I told you about," she said as she gestured to the young brunette.

The man got up from his seat and offered the boy a big smile. “Nice to meet you. The name’s Sojiro Sakura, but any friend of Futaba can just call me ‘Boss’.”

“Or mom’s boyfriend!” The girl shamelessly spouted. Wakaba shook her head in disapproval.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Goro Akechi,” the boy answered politely. “And...friend?” He looked over at Futaba curiously.

“Ohm yea,” she said while swallowing a big lump of rice in her mouth. “Ah! I told Sojiro about our quest today. He said he would show us how to make curry if we’re up for it! Oh Goro, you have to try this!” She popped another piece in her mouth. “It’s delihious!”

“Futaba, slow down and don’t speak with your mouth full. You’re going to choke.”

Sojiro laughed. “Come now, Wakaba. Give the kid a break. After all, how long has it been since we all had sushi together?”

“If she gets an upset stomach, I’m blaming you," she chastised. "Goro, go ahead and sit next to Futaba."

The boy sat down comfortably next to the girl at one end of the counter, while Wakaba seated herself next to Sojiro on the opposite end. After ordering and a few minutes of waiting, a heaping platter of assorted sushi made its way in front of them.

Goro looked over the dish in before him with absolute astonishment. “This is all for me?”

“Of course,” Wakaba cheered. “Go on and dig in.”

The boy nervously picked up a piece of fish and took a bite of it. His eyes instantly lit up.

Futaba gave him a toothy grin. “Good, right?”

“Oh my,” the boy sputtered out. “This is…” Without finishing his sentence, he picked up another piece and threw it into his mouth. After a few moments, he threw another,...then another,...and then another...

 

Soon, he was devouring the food on his plate with the same speed and manner as Futaba. Sojiro was bewildered at the sight of the two practically inhaling their food. "I think I'll take back what I said before…," he muttered out.

 

The young teens were going at it like there was no tomorrow.

 

"Could you two at least savor your food?”

 

“Wow, it’s almost like they've never had sushi before,” Wakaba said with a nervous chuckle.

“Water!” The two yelled almost simultaneously as they chugged down their glasses of water. Once their cups were empty, they resumed their meal at the same previous pace.

 

"Manners, please..." Wakaba sighed, slightly disgusted at the display.

“So Akechi-kun…,” Sojiro started, hoping conversation would distract the two long enough for their food to digest properly. “Do you go to school with Futaba?”

“Ah, no,” Goro replied as he cleared his throat. “I’ve actually known Futaba for only a few days. We met under...unconventional circumstances.” Wakaba could tell based on Goro's body language, the boy was pretty shy around the man. His legs were angled towards the edge and his eyes were downcast as he answered.

“Oh?”

“Mom found him collapsed on the street!” Futaba announced proudly.

“What?” The man looked over to the researcher in horror.

“He passed out from exhaustion,” she lied again. “But he’s okay now. Just needed some food and a full night’s rest.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sojiro asked with genuine concern.

“I assure you, I’m fine. It was like it never even happened,” he said with a cheeky grin. Wakaba shook her head in amusement, thankful that the boy seemed to be feeling better.

“So, since the incident, you and Futaba have been hanging out, right? Well, thanks for being friends with Futaba. She has trouble getting along with others so it’s nice she has someone now to look after her." Sojiro then made a sly grin. "So, are you guys planning on dating anytime soon?”

“Sojiro!” Futaba shrieked. Futaba began to repeatedly punch the man's shoulders, very lightly of course. The man and girl laughed at their little banter. Wakaba smiled. She would have joined in on their fun too if she hadn't notice Goro grimaced at the man’s words.

“So, do you live around here? Where do you go to school?” Sojiro continued unaware of Goro’s growing discomfort.

“Ah, I live in Machida, but I go to school in Hachioji. The school’s not really well known so I doubt you’ve heard of it.”

“Hachioji? That’s almost an hour away from Shibuya. What were you doing all the way in this area?” The man’s questions were innocent enough, but Wakaba could tell that Goro was becoming somewhat impatient.

“I happen to enjoy visiting the metropolitan areas. There’s always something interesting to do here after all.”

“True, so what do your parents do for a living?”

Wakaba was about to end the conversation right there, but Goro responded to the man's question without missing a beat. Strangely enough, the boy's face no longer had any traces of his previous displeasure, and instead, showed some newfound enthusiasm Wakaba could not figure out.

 

"My mother is currently retired and my father, from what I know, is doing some work in Inaba at the moment."

 

"Oh, is your father a construction worker or something? Or does he work in agriculture?"

 

"I heard Inaba is really pretty," Futaba interjected, feeling somewhat left out. "Maybe we can all go on a trip there one of these days!" The girl said with an expectant look. However, Wakaba ignored the girl's subtle request and kept an observant eye on the young brunette, who now had his hands folded in front of him.

 

Before Sojiro could ask another question, the boy swiftly interrupted him.

 

“If I may," Goro said with a pleasant smile. "I would like to know more about you, Sakura-san.” He innocently tilted his side as he made his request.

The man was taken aback by the boy’s sudden forwardness but answered nonetheless. “I'm a government official. I oversee and manage various work throughout different departments. Nothing glamorous, just stuff someone at your age would probably find boring.”

“Actually,” Futaba stated matter-of-factly. “I think Goro is into politics. I saw him following this one politician online, but I forgot the name.”

“Oh? Who might that be?”

The researcher felt a foreboding sensation as a small wry smile formed on the young teen's face.

 

“Tell me, Sakura-san. What can you tell me about Masayoshi Shido?”

 

 

* * *

 

 **Bonus Content:** Here's some character concept art of what Goro and Futaba currently look like in the story.

 

Futaba honestly doesn't change that much. xD I think the only thing I did was make her a bit smaller and give her slightly messier/shorter hair. Goro, on the other hand, is significantly shorter than how he is in canon.  ~~That's what happens when you don't maintain a proper diet, kids~~. He also has shorter hair. :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Goro, what are you up to? ~~Just shut up, and eat the goddamn expensive sushi.~~
> 
> This chapter came out to be over 4000 words because it was originally supposed to be two chapters long. However, since this is the first update in a while, I decided to combine chapters 6 and 7 to give you guys more content. 
> 
> On a side note, since I last posted, the official name of the protagonist was revealed to be Ren Amamiya. Since the protag has not shown up in the story yet, would you guys prefer if I use Akira or Ren for his name? Just curious. I like Akira, but I'm more inclined to use Ren since that name is canon. ~~The 'Amamiya' part ruins it for me tho.~~ What are your thoughts?


	7. The Hierophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seated on a throne between two pillars symbolizing law and liberty...obedience and disobedience. He wears a triple crown, and the keys to Heaven are at his feet. 
> 
> Someone like that must be very wise indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, and I thought the last chapter was long! Over 7000 words jfc...  
> Actually, this chapter was pretty difficult to get through and I had to rewrite it like 3 times before I was satisfied with it. Luckily, I managed somehow even with finals coming up...rip me :')
> 
> Big thanks to those who left a response in the previous chapter. Your input on whether I should use Ren or Akira was very helpful. As of now, I'm thinking of using Ren Amamiya. After watching the first few episodes of the anime, the name has kinda grown on me. Plus the symbolism is really nice.

Wakaba watched anxiously as the two males exchanged words.

 

“Masayoshi Shido?” Sojiro uttered with slight disbelief. “That’s the guy you follow?”

 

“Oh, yeah! That’s what his name was,” Futaba commented, completely oblivious to the growing tension in the room. “I think I’ve seen him on TV sometimes. He’s that bald guy with the yellow glasses, right?”

 

The boy casually smiled at the girl. “That is correct. Currently, he is Japan’s Minister of State for Special Missions,” he confirmed.

 

“Of all people…” The man shook his head in disappointment then turned to Wakaba, expecting her to react in the same manner. Just as he anticipated, the older woman’s mouth curled into a deep frown. However, not entirely for the same reason he had in mind.

 

Not only did the researcher not like having the cabinet member mentioned in conversation, she did not like how at ease the brunette looked as he spoke. She knew for a fact that Goro was not just participating in some happy idle chit-chat. There was something off about the boy despite his relaxed body and airy voice. What she found most concerning was his behavior, it was entirely familiar to her, no different than how he usually acted. So why did it felt so...staged?

 

“Goro, what are you-”

 

“So, do you know Shido, Sakura-san?” The boy asked again, cutting off the researcher mid-sentence. “I’m quite a fan of his so I’m really interested in what you have to say.” The excitement in his voice sounded both genuine and fake at the same time.

 

Sojiro grunted in response. He looked back at Wakaba with the same uncomfortable expression she was wearing.“Uh yeah, I do...but I can’t say we’re friends. We just work together from time to time,” he answered dismissively.

 

“Really? That’s a shame” The teen muttered dissatisfied. “But surely you know some interesting tidbits about him. His likes? Dislikes? Habits? Friends? Enemies?” Goro eyed the man expectantly, an innocent smile still plastered on his face. Wakaba’s mind raced as she realized what the boy was attempting to do.

 

“I don’t know,” Sojiro huffed in annoyance. “I mean, you’re his fan, why don’t you tell me?”

 

The teen placed a finger against his chin and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Well…From what I’ve seen, he’s truly something. Not like most politicians out there,” he laughed. “He’s progressive and knows exactly what he wants for this country. I certainly find his confidence a great source of inspiration in my daily endeavors.” He chuckled again which made the researcher feel even more suspicious.

 

“Sounds like a cool guy,” Futaba vocalized half-interested as she munched on another piece of sushi. The woman was glad that Futaba didn’t seem so invested in the discussion, however, she still felt sick to her stomach after hearing her daughter give Shido words of praise.

 

“So, Sakura-san, I shared my thoughts. Care to contribute?”

 

“He’s  _something_ alright. I’ll give you that,” the man admitted begrudgingly.

 

“Ah, so you don’t like him?”

 

For a moment, Sojiro stared at Goro with wide eyes then grinned slightly. “That obvious?”

 

The boy nodded. “I can tell you don’t really care for my opinion on him. May I ask what about Shido-san that bothers you?”

 

The man made an awkward grunt as he scratched the back of his head. “Look, it’s not my business who you like. I mean, I guess it’s not a bad thing kids are having their own opinions on government affairs...even if those thoughts are premature.” He looked as if he wanted to say more, however, he took a glimpse of the bored looking girl next to him and decided against it. “Actually, let’s just stop talking about the guy and move on to another topic. Politics at the dinner table always makes the food taste gross anyways.”

 

Wakaba silently hoped the boy would follow Sojiro’s request and drop the subject. The entire conversation gave her an unsettling feeling given that Goro never mentioned or alluded such positive sentiments towards Masayoshi Shido before.

 

The last time Goro had even uttered the politician’s name before today was when she and the brunette first officially met. After the initial surprise from accidentally transporting to the Metaverse and a long heated conversation with the boy, the researcher had questioned Goro why he came to the legislator’s palace in the first place. He explained he did it purely for fun, and that it was a sort of game to him. It was akin to a hobby of his to input famous celebrities on his MetaNav App and figure out their keywords through online investigations and even stalking. It loosely explained why Wakaba had seen him sneaking outside the research facility in the past. She even put two and two together and realized the sightings of Goro at her work were on the same days Shido came to visit. However, she suspected there was more to it than that, and the boy’s current behavior was only confirming it.

 

According to the teen, once he found a way inside a person’s palace, he would root around their cognition to obtain their darkest secrets. What he did with those secrets, Wakaba didn’t know. Perhaps she should have pushed him for more answers at the time, but she was too absorbed in the whole experience of going to another world to care.

 

When they arrived at Shido’s palace, it turned out the man thought the Diet Building as his own personal ship. According to Goro, only people with evil hearts had palaces. When they tried to get inside, however, a cognitive version of one of Shido’s lackeys refused to let them in. The cognition said that the _Captain_ wasn’t accepting any passengers at the time. The two of them tried numerous attempts to sneak into the palace that day but to no avail. The shadows that were guarding the palace were also way too strong for the persona user to handle, so they had no choice but to retreat.

 

That being said, Wakaba had trouble understanding why the teen was so adamant about getting info on Shido now. If she recalled correctly, she had shown more interest in entering the palace than the boy. Just what hidden agenda was Goro keeping from her?

 

Wakaba focused her attention back on the teen who seemed unfazed by Sojiro’s apprehension. “Are we getting cold feet, now?” The boy questioned, undaunted in his quips. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging. Why don’t you like him? ” Sojiro gave the boy a confused look, flabbergasted by Goro’s audacity to continue the conversation.

 

“I promise, I will not get mad,” the boy smirked. He stared at the man with daring eyes as if he was initiating a challenge. Sojiro turned to the side with a conflicted expression, wondering how to continue. Stubbornly keep silent for the sake of his own privacy, or be honest and break the boy’s ' _good'_  impression of the cabinet member?

 

“Goro, you shouldn’t pry into other people’s business,” the woman warned, thinking it was a good time for her step up and intervene. If she had to be honest, a part of her was curious about what the boy was trying to get out of her friend, however, she also knew that the goateed man was never comfortable sharing his feelings with others. She respected the man too much to keep him trapped in this little charade.

 

“Just a moment,” the brunette said as he rudely held out his index finger towards the researcher. “If that’s too personal for you, Sakura-san, can you at least give me some advice. Since you have experience with Shido-san, if I were to say...meet him in real life, what would you recommend I do?”

 

“Run in the opposite direction?” Sojiro awkwardly joked, trying to ease the tension. Futaba choked out a few giggles in response and the man nodded in approval. However, Goro reaction had no such light as he tilted his head and spoke in a very serious tone.

 

“Why would I want to do that?” He continued. “Allow me to rephrase the question...How should I present myself to Shido if I wanted to get on his good side?”

 

“Sorry, can’t help you there. The man has no good side,” he laughed dismissively. He averted his eyes away from Goro and instead looked at the little girl who was chuckling beside him.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I didn’t know you could be so snarky, Sojiro. It suits you,” she laughed. “No offense, Goro.”

 

The two smiled at their fun exchange, completely forgetting the teen who was still awaiting an answer. The shift in conversation was definitely handled poorly, and Wakaba wanted to walk over to the boy, reassure him, and convince him to drop the matter in a more gentle manner.

 

Nonetheless, the man continued to feign ignorance. “Man, I’m hungry, aren’t you,” he asked the girl, who nodded back. “Let’s get back to the meal. Don’t want any of this fish to go to waste.”

 

Both he and Futaba then proceeded to chow down on their remaining untouched sushi. Wakaba felt the urge to facepalm herself in response to such tactlessness. Her thoughts, however, were soon interrupted by a clenched fist as it banged against the table. All three of them, as well as a few other patrons in the restaurant, focused their attention on the male teen who was now seething in his seat.

 

“Goro…,” Futaba questioned hesitantly.

 

“Uh…” Before Sojiro could say anything else, the teen spoke out again.

 

“Don’t fucking ignore me,” Goro spoke under his breath. Even with his face turned towards the ground and covered by his bangs, Wakaba could tell the boy was giving her dagger eyes. “Because he was your friend, I thought overwise...guess I was wrong.”

 

A drop of sweat began to fall from the older gentleman’s forehead. “Y-You okay, kid?”

 

“Do I sound okay to you, you stupid old man?” Goro let out a bitter chuckle. “Laughing like a fool... guess I shouldn’t be surprised, sweeping unwanted problems under the rug is what people like you do best, isn’t it?”

 

“Excuse me,” Sojiro’s voice rose in anger.

 

“I hate you. People like you...I wish you all just dropped dead.”

 

This was about to get out of hand.

 

“That’s enough,” Wakaba spoke out while trying not to raise her voice. “Sojiro, I apologize on Goro-kun’s behalf. I’m sure he doesn’t mean it,  _right_?” Whatever was bothering the boy at this point, it didn’t matter. His behavior was becoming inexcusable.

 

“Goro,” she said in a firm voice. “You need to calm down. Now.” The boy shrunk under her gaze and turned away from the group in anger.

 

“...Whatever,” he muttered in defiance.

 

The man shook his head in disappointment than spoke to the researcher in a hushed tone. “Man, kids these days really don’t know how to respect their elders.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I feel bad for his parents-”

 

“I don’t need to hear that from you!”

 

The boy’s shout rang throughout the building causing every head to turn in their direction. Goro quickly got up from his seat causing the chair to fall to the ground behind him. He rose his shaking fists and pressed them roughly against the sides of his head.

 

“Goro?!” Wakaba called out to him flabbergasted. “What in the world-”

 

“Shut up! Just shut up already, you traitor! God, all you ever do is talk!” No longer composed or having any semblance of the confident youth she was used to, the teen’s body shook uncontrollably as he cried out. “You’re….useless! Just useless!”

 

Embarrassed by the commotion the boy brought about, Sojiro stood up in attempt to stop the boy. Futaba immediately got up and ran behind Wakaba, not wanting to be in-between the two males.

 

“Listen up kid, I do not like your tone! You do not talk to her like that!”

 

“Excuse me,” the employee at the bar spoke. “We do not tolerate fighting in this restaurant. If you are going to cause a ruckus, I demand you all take your business elsewhere.”

 

Wakaba was now fully aware of all the eyes that were on them. It was upsetting and she just hoped that everyone around them was kind enough not to record her group’s transaction.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she quickly stuttered out and began bowing repeatingly to the worker. “We didn’t mean to cause any trouble. We’ll pay right now and be on our way-”

 

The boy slammed his the table again and made a low growl. “Leaving...already,” he choked out Wakaba felt herself freeze in place by his words. A thought suddenly came to her mind. “ _I_ _s this about…?”_

 

“Everyone, please calm down,” Futaba cried out. “We shouldn’t be yelling at each other!”

 

“Be quiet! You’re not a part of this,” the brunette snapped in her direction.

 

The girl shook her head undeterred and stepped out from behind the researcher. “I course I am,” she argued. “As your friend, it’s my job to-”

 

“Who said we were friends! I was just bored today, and you were a decent enough distraction!”

 

The girl stepped back in shock. “D-Don’t lie! Goro, you’re-”

 

“And who gave you permission to use my first name,” he spat in her face. “Doing such unnecessary things, this is why no one likes you!”

 

The girl flinched at the boy’s outburst. Tears began pooling in her eyes, and she swiftly dashed in the direction of the restroom, away from everyone.

 

“Futaba!” Wakaba called out in concern.

 

Angered by the boy’s harsh words, Sojiro stepped forward about ready to reprimand the raging teen. Wakaba, however, stopped the man from moving any further, and instead, put herself in-between the two. If someone was going to scold the boy for his wrongdoing, it had to be her.

 

The researcher eyed the boy sternly, her motherly instincts kicking in. She did not tolerate her daughter being bullied and was ready to pull Goro outside for a much-needed lecture...until she realized the disturbed look on the young teen’s face.

 

The boy was hunched over with an arm around his stomach. His other hand was covering his mouth. Goro’s sickly appearance surprised her and brought her to a sudden halt. More importantly, upon closer inspection, she saw something she didn’t notice before. Though the strands of the boy’s hair, she could see four distinct bruises on the side of the boy’s neck.

 

Wakaba stared at them in utter shock.

 

It was light and barely visible, but still visible to the keen eye. From what she could tell, a layer of makeup or powder was applied to the area in an attempt to mask it. However, the boy’s frantic motions earlier must have wiped some of it away because now, she could see a line of fingerprint-shaped blemishes along the left side of the young man’s neck. From another angle, she could also see a single spot of discoloration under the right side of his chin

 

“Goro,” she stuttered, the strictness in her voice wavering. Without thinking, the woman reached out towards the injury, which turned out to be a mistake on her part.

 

As her fingers brushed against the boy’s hair, Goro flinched back and he swiftly slapped her hand away from his person. Wakaba winced from the pain of her stinging hand.

 

Immediately she thought, _“This is not normal.”_

 

The boy quickly regained his composure and stood back up in equal surprise. “Isshiki-san...I....”

 

For a moment, they stood there in silence as the muttering and whispers of the other customers engulfed them. The brunette then shook his head and said in a low whimper. “Just forget it, alright? The notes...me….I don’t need it. I don’t  _want_ any of it anymore. We’re done.”

 

He looked to Sojiro than to the worker behind the bar then bowed his head. “T-thank you for the meal. I’ll be leaving now,” he said, his voice barely audible.

 

Wakaba stood there frozen and confused as he maneuvered past her and out of the building. As he rushed past her, she swore she heard the boy mutter a soft ‘goodbye’ in her ear.

 

Snapping out of her daze, Wakaba reached a hand out to stop him, but the boy was too fast for her. She quickly followed after Goro, not paying any mind to the other customers or employees staring at her. As she exited the restaurant, she noticed the boy grab his bike from the back of her car and ride off. The woman frantically tried to run after him, but she knew it was pointless as she helplessly watched the boy turn the corner and disappear from sight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I really thought we could’ve been friends. I’m so stupid…”

 

Wakaba tucked the saddened child into bed and sighed. After leaving the restaurant and during the ride home, the girl had remained silent and dejected the rest of the night. As a mother, the researcher tried her best to cheer the girl up, but even she found it difficult to do so when she herself was feeling down.

 

“No, you’re not,” she said as reassuring as she could. “And trust me, you and Goro are friends, there’s no doubt about that,” she said firmly, despite the uncertainty plaguing her mind.

 

“Then why did he yell at me?”

 

“Hmm...well, sometimes when a person has troubles in their life, they take it out on the people they care about. It’s...complicated, but most friendships are,” she tried to argue to Futaba and herself. “I don’t think Goro-kun meant what he said back there.” Despite all her claims being simple conjecture, she truly wanted to believe her suspicions were the case. The woman was never one to give her daughter false hope and always tried to be honest with her. However, with the sad mental state the recent events left Futaba in, vague answers were the only thing Wakaba could offer in order not to break the girl’s spirit.

 

“He was acting strangely earlier today too,” Futaba noted with a hint of optimism. “Maybe something happened to him? Hmph….Doesn’t really excuse him for being a total jerk though.”

 

Wakaba’s mind instantly went to the bruises on Goro’s neck, and a pang of guilt was felt from deep inside her gut. She turned her gaze downwards and looked into her daughter’s eyes. There was a glint of hope there, a desperate belief that a misunderstanding was at fault for everything that happened tonight. The researcher let out a deep breath. If only it was that simple...

 

“Yes, that is true…,” she said with a smile. “But we shouldn’t give up on others just because of a mistake they made. I’m sure everything will turn out alright eventually.”

 

“It better. I expect a full apology letter from him before I’ll allow that noob to join me on any party quests again.”

 

“I’ll make sure to write that down on this month’s promise list,” Wakaba smiled. She was happy she raised such a strong-willed girl.

 

“Alright, time for you to go to sleep.” She kissed the girl’s forehead and promptly made her way out of the dimly lit room.

 

“Hey, mom?” Futaba called out.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you...take tomorrow off from work? Please?”

 

She paused. That’s right, her research...how did she forget about it? Part of the reason why Goro was upset with her was because of her research. The entire dinner, despite being cut short, had eaten up more time than she anticipated and kept her from the mountain of work that still needed to be done. Hashimoto still expected her to have a completely revised draft by next week, and now she was having a falling out with her partner and Metaverse consultant.

 

_Partner..._

 

She mentally slapped herself. Man, she really dug herself into a hole.

 

“I’m sorry, Futaba. You know I can’t,” she answered tiredly.

 

The girl giggled, “It was worth a shot.”

 

The woman laughed. “Don’t be selfish now. I promise, I’ll make up for what happened today another time. Please, be patient with me, okay?”

 

And with that, she exited the girl’s room and made her way into the family room where an older gentleman was waiting for her.

 

“Well, tonight was surely a disaster,” Sojiro said in exasperation.

 

“You can say that again.”

 

“Tonight was surely a-”

 

“Sojiro!” If frowns could kill, her friend would be six feet under in a wooden casket right about now.

 

The man winced. “Sorry, I just wanted to lighten up the mood.”

 

“That chance was left back at the restaurant.”

 

“Yeah, along with an extra 5000 yen for a ‘disturbance of the peace’ complaint,” he sighed. Vexed, the woman crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the man.

 

“You’re mad at me,” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“...I’m really sorry, Wakaba.” Even if Sojiro was being sarcastic moments ago, the man’s tone was genuine in his apology. Wakaba saw he was wearing a shameful look on his face. At least the man was remorseful for his actions.

 

After a few moments of steaming, the researcher shook her head tiredly. “No,” she sighed. “It’s partially my fault. This was my idea, and he was my responsibility.” She walked over to the couch, plopped herself down next to her friend, and rubbed her temples in frustration. “I knew Goro-kun wasn’t feeling well, yet I still pushed so many expectations on him. God, and I thought after 12 years, I would be an expert on children by now.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself, the kid messed up plenty in his own. I mean, seriously, the kid really couldn’t take a hint with the whole Shido thing.”

 

Wakaba then turned towards Sojiro and a gave him a curious look.

 

“By the way, why did you refuse to answer him back there? You didn’t have to ignore him so blatantly.” The woman knew her friend could be flippant at times, but he didn’t have to act so facetiously at the restaurant.

 

Sojiro grunted in frustration then sighed. “I thought he was Futaba’s friend,” he answered reluctantly. “I didn’t want there to be any sour notes between you two.”

 

“Between us…?” Wakaba slowly tried to comprehend what the man was implying. “When all that talk went towards Shido, were you trying to stop Goro from talking about him for _my_ sake?”

 

The man remained silent indicating that her guess was correct. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “Sojiro, as much as I appreciate the gesture, you don’t need to censor people for me. Yes, I hate that man, but I can handle people having different opinions than me.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Then why do it? And don’t use your love for me as an excuse.” The man always went out of his way for her, and as sweet as it was, it was also somewhat demeaning. Wakaba was capable of taking care of herself just fine. More importantly, she didn’t want to be the anchor that kept Sojiro from being himself or doing the things he wanted. As much as she loved the man, she had no time for romance, and that wasn’t fair to him or her.

 

“Well?” She asked again.

 

Sojiro refused to answer her and avoided eye contact with the woman. He opened his mouth for a split second before immediately closing it again. Whatever the man wanted to say, Wakaba was growing impatient for him to make up his mind. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 

“Anyways,” she continued, dropping the matter and moving on to a more positive note. “I want to thank you for paying for Goro, even though you didn’t have to.”

 

“He’s a brat, but I did feel bad about driving him out of the restaurant.” He looked up at the ceiling with a dull stare. “You really found yourself a troublesome kid, you know that?”

 

She reluctantly nodded. “I hate to agree, but...I don’t really know anything about him. Despite everything we’ve been through…”

 

“You’ve only known the kid for two days. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

 

 _“Right...two days plus a mouth filled with daily forays into the Metaverse and the occasional lunches_ ,” she bitterly thought to herself. Thinking about the persona user, she pulled out her cell phone to check if the boy had replied to her any of messages.

 

No response.

 

“Did he ever answer back,” Sojiro asked.

 

“No, unfortunately. Perhaps, he would be willing to talk to me again tomorrow,” she wondered sadly. “Oh, and once I clear everything up with him, I’ll make sure he apologizes to you and Futaba. I’ll give you a chance to apologize to him as well.”

 

“Maybe it’s best not to bother with him anymore.”

 

Wakaba squinted at him with scrutiny. “What do you mean?”

 

“Look, we should acknowledge the Akechi-kun has issues that...may be outside the realm of our expertise,” he stated tentatively. “I mean, should you really be involved with a person like that given your occupation?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I work for the government...you’re a government-funded researcher still trying to regain your recognition and acclaim. Imagine what would happen to our reputations if that whole fiasco was posted online? If word got out, no doubt there would be all sorts of rumors surrounding us. I would be damned among my colleagues. In your case, as someone who’s supposed to be a genius on the human mind, your words might not be taken so seriously after such an interaction. The kid went berserk and we barely had any control over the situation. We’re lucky all those customers were older and not-so-tech savvy or we would be having more problems on our hands.”

 

Wakaba stood up in anger, completely horrified by the man’s selfish reasoning.”Sojiro, that’s a horrible thing for you to say!” She felt her body tense and heat up as she glared down at the man. Her anger almost rivaling that of a volcano ready to erupt. Yet, despite her obvious grievance with the man’s rationale, Sojiro remained calm and collected.

 

He gave her a curious look. “That’s strange, usually you would agree with me on this kind of thing.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Weren’t you all about logic over emotions before? Why the sudden change?”

 

She winced realizing the man was right. “W-well, that’s..because…”

 

Reluctantly, Wakaba turned away from the man’s questioning gaze. He had a point, so why was she reacting as such? Was it due to lack of sleep, poor diet, or did Goro really make such a huge impact on her? It must have been the latter because she couldn’t find it in her heart to agree with Sojiro.

 

“I know it’s tactless,” the man casually continued, sensing her discomfort. “But think about it. If I were you, I wouldn’t take such unnecessary risks...for Futaba’s sake. You know from experience how unforgiving society can be, after all.”

 

Wakaba brought a hand up to her chest. She bit down on her lips, unable to deny the man’s last words. The woman went through literal blood, sweat, and tears to get where she was now. After her late professor’s death and the scandal, the entire scientific and political community labeled her a quack and fraud. She didn’t want everything to revert back to the same way it was then.

 

However, that just proved taking the easy way out was never Wakaba’s style. She managed to overcome such challenges alone, following her own justice, and thinking a child would be the cause for her undoing was just ludicrous.

 

Also, Sojiro didn’t know the whole story behind hers and Goro’s relationship. If anything, she could help the boy in ways no one else could. The woman told Futaba herself; she wasn’t going to give up on Goro. Not only that, but Wakaba would be ashamed if Futaba lost a friend due to her own carelessness.

 

“Well...It’s a good thing I’m not you then,” she said with absolute confidence.

 

Sojiro’s mouth dropped in response. “Did you really just…!” The man sighed, “Did you really have to say it like that?” With a defeated look, the man conceded to the researcher’s will. “Fine. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he grumbled.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” she smiled. “Also, don’t take this the wrong way, but if you really want to get together with me, you’ve got to work on your bedside manner. Parents shouldn’t see children as burdens.”

 

Sojiro turned away defiantly. “At least I would have been better than  _him,_ right?”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing,” he replied curtly. “Anyways, it’s getting late. I should get going.” The man got up from the couch and started towards the door.

 

“By the way,” he said, turning his face back towards her. “Have you’ve been doing a lot of all-nighters lately?”

 

The woman went silent again, and Sojiro let out a long sigh. “Remember to take care of yourself, okay? I mean, I don’t want to judge, but you’re more attractive without those dark circles under your eyes.” The man’s frown then quickly morphed into a soft smirk.

 

She scoffed at his tease. “You didn’t fall for me for my looks,” she said while placing a hand on her waist.

 

“You’ve got me there. Goodnight.”

 

The man yawned then finally walked out the door, leaving the woman to her own devices.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_A young Wakaba twirled around as she inspected her reflection in the large glass window. She patted down the red formal cocktail dress and adjusted the straps on her heels before looking up at the older gentleman next to her._

 

_“I don’t know, Sensei...are you sure I look okay?” She asked nervously._

 

_Kenshin Hashimoto laughed and offered her a gentle smile. “Of course I’m sure, Wakaba-chan. Why, if I was 30 years younger, I would be the luckiest man tonight. Especially since my date is such a beauty as yourself.”_

 

_She rolled her eyes. “Thank you, but flattery still won’t make these butterflies go away,” the young woman sighed. “I totally feel like a fish out of water when it comes to these sort of things. Like, what am I supposed to do at a party again?”_

 

_“Why, enjoy yourself of course. You’re only 28. Girls your age should be excited to take part in these events,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Besides, this is just a welcoming party for new legislators and other government faculty members. You won’t have to do anything outrageous, just casually mingle with the other guests.”_

 

_“Ugh, sounds like a chore. Do I have to?”_

 

_The man let out a jovial laugh. “Don’t worry. You’re a fast learner. I’m sure you'll get the hang of it in no time.”_

 

_Wakaba felt a tinge of pride from her teacher’s words. “Your confidence in me is very encouraging, if not, a bit exaggerated,” she argued nonetheless._

 

_“I’m only stating the truth. On another note, I’m quite anxious to introduce you to my younger brother,” he announced happily. “It’s amazing how despite all these years we’ve worked together, you’ve never met Shigeo-kun.”_

 

_“You do often speak fondly of your brother,” she recalled than sadly began rubbing at her arm “I wish I could say the same about my siblings…Ah! I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be a downer.”_

 

_The old man shook his head in understanding. “Why don’t we go inside? I’m sure you’re hungry,” he suggested, hoping to take Wakaba’s mind off her family. “I heard the food being catered tonight will be quite the treat.”_

 

_The woman jumped in excitement. “Oh, I hope they’re serving curry!”_

 

_“I doubt it,” the man muttered under his breath, "but we’ll see...In any case, I’m sure there will be something there for you to enjoy.”_

 

_The two entered the hotel and took the elevator to the top floor. There, a large ballroom filled expensively dressed and affluent individuals greeted them. Wakaba’s eyes sparkled as she gazed up at the gold-trimmed crystal chandelier and the fanciful decorations donning the space._

 

_“Kenshin!” The voice of a middle-aged man called out to them. The new arrivals looked in front of them to see, what appeared to be, a younger looking version of Wakaba’s professor._

 

_“Shigeo!”_

 

_The two brothers approached each other in high spirits, while Wakaba quietly followed the duo to a corner of the room._

 

_“I haven’t seen you since Christmas, how have you been? Besides the promotion, that is?” Kenshin asked while patting the other man on the back. “Congratulations on becoming a supervisor, by the way!”_

 

 _“Thank you,” the younger gentleman replied gratefully. “All has been well. Is Meiko-san here with you? I don’t see her,” he asked while his eyes scanned the room._ _The professor shook his head. “Ah sorry, but my wife is currently at a scientific convention in London this weekend. Although, she does send you her regards.”_

 

_“She really is amazing that woman, always so diligent and devoted to her work. Please, give her my regards,” Shigeo said as he smiled fondly to himself. “Speaking of women, I’m guessing this fine young lady behind us is your plus-one?”_

 

_“Ah yes, I’m sorry for not introducing you two sooner.” He gestured his student forward, which was answered instantly._

 

_Wakaba walked over and politely bowed in Shigeo’s directions. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hashimoto-san. Sensei has told me much about you.”_

 

_“Nothing, but good things I hope,” the man laughed. ”The name’s Shigeo Hashimoto, a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Isshiki-chan.”_

 

_Kenshin proudly placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “As a mentioned over the phone, Wakaba-chan here was a student of mine back at the university. She’s currently working as my assistant, as well as pursuing her own research, which I am overseeing the development and progress of.”_

 

_“Ah, a fellow researcher I see,” Shigeo commented joyfully. “Well, if you are working with my brother, I can surely expect great contributions to science from you. I look forward to reading your studies in the future.”_

 

_His words of praise made her blush. “Thank you very much, Sir! You’re too kind.”_

 

_Her professor than directed her attention over to the buffet table. “Wakaba-chan, Shigeo and I are going to spend some time catching up. Why don’t you go ahead and enjoy some hors-d'oeuvre.”_

 

_“Oh...Alright,” she nodded hesitantly. “But if I don’t return in 30 minutes, you better send a search party after me!”_

 

_The man laughed in response and nodded. “Noted.”_

 

_Wakaba reluctantly left her mentor’s side and made her way to the rows of decadent and sweet-smelling platters at the center of the room. People say that you eat with your eye’s first, and thanks to the immense spread before her, the woman was a firm believer of that phrase. She felt a pool of saliva on her tongue as she gingerly reached out to spoon some food onto her plate._

 

_“Parties may not be my thing,” she thought to herself. “But I could get used to this!”_

 

_Despite the stares she was getting for her...excessiveness, she filled her plate to the brim with various savory delights. The heap of food was piled high enough to rival the peak of Mt. Fuji, making Wakaba lick her lips in anticipation and stare longingly at her meal. However, due to the distractions preoccupying her mind, she failed to watch where she was going and unfortunately, bump into something big and study._

 

_“Oh!” The impact almost sent her flying backward. Luckily, a hand reached out in the nick of time and stopped her from plummeting to the ground. Her food, unfortunately, didn’t survive the ordeal._

 

_“Are you alright,” she heard a male voice ask her._

 

_Wakaba slowly opened her eyes and saw handsome reddish-brown eyes staring down at her. They belonged to a rather tall man. He was bald, had a small black goatee, and wore a fine-fitted suit that greatly accented the man’s fairly muscular physique...not that Wakaba thought the man’s figure was impressive or anything. Just a simple observation._

 

_“Woah...I-I mean yes!” She stuttered, as she quickly maneuvered herself back on her feet. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Embarrassed and flustered, she tried her best to fix up her dress and clean up the mess she spilled on the floor._

 

_“Just leave it,” the man suggested casually, “the workers will deal with it.” He gently pulled her away from the scene as he ushered a few individuals in black vests to take care of the accident._

 

_“Are you sure? I feel bad for just leaving like that,” she said as the two stepped outside onto the balcony area. The night air was cold, and her exposed legs caused her to shiver. However, Wakaba’s face remained unfazed by the stranger’s presence._

 

_“Don’t fret over such small things,” the man stated calmly as he leaned against the railing. “Otherwise, you might miss out on doing other important activities. For example…” He turned his head towards a server, and the young employee immediately came over and offered the couple two glasses of a cocktail mixture. “...enjoying a refreshing drink with someone you just met.”_

 

_Wakaba felt her cheeks change into a soft pink color and smiled. “Aren’t you the charmer,” she joked, gladly accepting the beverage._

 

_“What can I say? When I see an attractive woman such as yourself, I feel more inclined to have a friendly conversation with her. Luckily for me, you bumped into me right when I needed some company.”_

 

_The woman felt her chest grow warmer from the gentleman’s compliment. She quickly took a sip of the fizzy liquid to calm herself down. Her eyes then widened in surprise. “What a unique flavor!” She cheered, completely distracted by the taste of the alcoholic drink. “I never tried anything like this before. It’s soothing.”_

 

_“I’m glad you like it.” The man nodded. “I suggested it to the catering company myself. It’s a special mix I’m quite fond of.”_

 

_“I see- Wait a minute...There isn’t anything suspicious in here, Is there? Did you lure me out here for some sort of trap?” She pointed at him accusingly. “I’ll have you know, I have rescue party who will come looking for me in about 10 minutes, Mister!”_

 

_The man stared in bewilderment at the fierce young woman before him. Rather than being angry at Wakaba, he let out a string of laughter._

 

_“My, you’re quite the honest one,” he said as he eyed her with curiosity. “Do not worry. I have no ulterior motives or any intentions of harming you. But please, feel free to refuse the drink if you feel unsure about it.”_

 

_“Oh...okay”_

 

_The man chuckled. “I must say, I am quite surprised. Most people are not so blunt to address such profound assumptions so casually.”_

 

_Slowly, Wakaba realized just how serious of a crime she just insinuated the kind stranger of doing. She quickly bowed her head in shame. “Oh my god, how terrible of me! I’m so sorry for saying such things, especially after you helped me no less! That was completely uncalled and I-”_

 

_The man raised a hand to her, signaling her to stop. “It’s quite alright. I’m honestly very pleased you are wary of me.”_

 

_“You don’t find my behavior rude?”_

 

_He shook his head and smiled contently. “From what I’ve seen, the corrupt often use one’s ignorance as a tool for their own benefit...leaving the fooled individuals trapped in unfortunate situations. Thus, it’s comforting to know not everyone here are sheep who effortlessly allow things to just happen.”_

 

_The woman stared at the laid-back gentleman dumbfounded. “That’s rather insightful of you to say.”_

 

_“What’s with the shocked expression? Not expecting such philosophy from a guy like me?”_

 

_“N-No! It’s just... how can you be so relaxed despite acknowledging such...depressing thoughts.”_

 

_The man turned around and thoughtfully absorbed the overwhelming view of the city. Wakaba noted how the Tokyo Skytree could be seen in the distance, and how the glow of the city lights gently caressed the man’s handsomely chiseled face._

 

_“It’s motivating,” he answered finally. “My goal is to become prime minister one day, and the problems I see now only make me more eager to fix them tomorrow.”_

 

_Wakaba was taken aback by the man’s poetic words and felt a newfound admiration for the politician. “That’s quite a lofty dream,” she gasped in disbelief. “But respectable. I wish you the best on your way to the top.”_

 

_The man smiled. “You are not a politician, are you,” he asked, which she readily answered back with a nod. “I figured as much since you look rather young to be one.”_

 

_“Is there something wrong with that?”_

 

_“No, I’m just making a comparison. Most my colleagues scoff at me when I announce such ambitious claims. They’re either too conservative or too jaded to take me seriously,” he sighed sadly._

 

_Wakaba frowned as well. “Personally, I value such ambitions. They are what drive us towards a better future and to dismiss that is foolish,” she argued._

 

_“I fully agree,” the man nodded in approval. “Anyways, enough about me, tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?”_

 

_“Oh, well…,” she looked up at the night sky thoughtfully while strategically placing a finger against her chin. “I’m currently working as a research and lab assistant for Dr. Kenshin Hashimoto. I help conduct his experiments and analyze the data.”_

 

_“Kenshin Hashimoto? You mean that renowned psychology professor at the University of Tokyo? Husband of the equally famous scientist, Meiko Hashimoto?” The amazed look in the man’s eyes grew with each question he asked._

 

_“Yes, that’s him,” she confirmed._

 

_“I remember reading a paper on political psychology written by Hashimoto-san back in college. It was quite informative and still accurate to this day. Commendable, really.”_

 

_“Indeed. I’m sure he would be glad to hear you say that.”_

 

_“Based on his bio,” he noted. “Hashimoto was rather exclusive with those he associated with. You must have made a great impression on him, Miss- Oh!” The man paused for a moment before speaking again. “I never got your name, did I?”_

 

_It was Wakaba’s turn to laugh. They had been so engrossed in their conversation, they completely forgot something as simple as introductions. It was silly actually, considering Wakaba was a stickler for collecting necessary information. Having one’s name definitely belonged in that category._

 

_“No, I suppose not,” she said, wiping a tear from her eye. “My name is Wakaba Isshiki. You?”_

 

_The man reached a hand out to the woman and grinned. “Masayoshi Shido. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sojiro's character and his interactions with both Goro and Wakaba were probably the hardest things to write about in this chapter. I wanted for him to have a semblance of his personality in canon, but I also had to keep in mind he is not entirely the same coffee daddy we all know and love. At this moment, he is content with his life and has not had the misfortune of losing anything dear to him. He likes to joke and have fun, but he also maintains his belief in the status quo more quite firmly. 
> 
> On another note, Goro's true personality is starting to show and Wakaba is now realizing just what kind of person she's dealing with. Damn, neither of these two can catch a break...
> 
> And speaking of Wakaba, how do you all feel about her characterization thus far? Since I'm literally grasping straws here trying to figure out her personality (which we get very little of in the game), I want to know if I'm handling her character well or not. Any feedback is welcomed.
> 
> By the way, as a reference, here are the ages I imagined for some of the characters thus far.  
> As of 2013:  
> Goro -15  
> Futaba - 12  
> Wakaba - 42 to 43  
> Sojiro - late 50s to early 60s  
> Shido - 50


	8. Vanitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Wakaba and Goro parted ways. Now, each must strive on their own to pursue the object that will bring worth to their individual lives.

_“I’m starting to feel like we’re in an M.C. Escher painting?”_

 

_Wakaba looked down at the mess of staircases in front of them. Each set of stairs twisted in multiple directions with no clear idea of where it started or ended. She could make out a few glowing blue entryways in the distance, but the obnoxious gold shine everywhere made it painful to look around._

 

_“A what?” The teenage boy asked her._

 

_“Maurits Cornelis Escher,” she clarified. “He’s a Dutch artist famous for his mathematically-inspired graphic art, but that's beside the point. Based on how this area is structured, the distortion must be strongly collected here.” The researcher gestured around the entire area while looking down. She was not a fan of bright colors, and the shimmer of the bright gold backdrop and panels was irritating her already poor eyesight. “Perhaps we’re closer to the core than we expected?”_

 

_“Well, let’s see if your hypothesis is correct. Let’s keep going, shall we?” Without looking up, she could tell the boy was either happy about nearly reaching the end or was amused by her discomfort. She really hoped it wasn’t the latter. The brunette than offered a hand to Wakaba, which she accepted gratefully. “Please stay close,” he said._

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

_It took awhile for the two to get past the labyrinth of stairs. Partly because Wakaba was not used to jumping or climbing, but also because the two had trouble remembering what the ‘Sayuri’ looked like. It amazed her how a simple painting could be the key to guiding them out of the maze._

 

_The pair managed to get to the next area within two hours. As they walked into what appeared to be a lobby, a patrolling shadow forced them to run down a hallway and into a room that resembled an office._

 

_“What’s this?” The woman asked as she glanced around. “A control room?”_

 

_“Look,” Akechi pointed at the wall to their right. “Through the glass...”_

 

_Wakaba squinted her eye and made out what looked like a cloud hovering behind a cage of lasers. “It looks like Madarame’s shadow is guarding that...haze...floating above the stage. Is that what the core of a palace looks like?”_

 

_He nodded. “Yes, at least, from what I’ve seen so far. Now that we have found the core, there should be nothing more to this place from here on out.” He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. “What would you like us to do now?”_

 

_“Hmm...Is it possible we can take the core with us back to reality? Just like those other knick-knacks we've collected on the way here?”_

 

_The boy shook his head. “No, that’s impossible. Trust me, I’ve tried. My hands will just go right through it.”_

 

_“I see, then perhaps there is a way to make the core tangible? Maybe if we changed the cognition of the palace owner somehow…”_

 

_“And what method do you suppose we use to do that?”_

 

_“I’m not sure, but Madarame’s cognition suggests that the core is something he wants to protect greatly.” She quickly began scribbling down notes and sketches in her notebook. “Maybe the secret to manifesting the core into something physical lies there?”_

 

_Akechi peered over her shoulder and pointed to a particular bullet point. “So...removing the core from the palace will cause the palace to disappear, huh?”_

 

_“Yes, that’s what I believe,” she said, while quickly pulling her notebook away from his gaze. She didn’t appreciate anyone peeking at her notes without her permission. “Everyone has desires, but my guess is that the presence of a palace amplifies a person’s will to act on those desires. The core is sort of an ‘origin point’. If you take away what created those desires, the palace should collapse and cause Madarame’s problematic behavior to stop.”_

 

_“And his twisted perception of reality will end. That’s what you meant by distortion, right? So, in other words...,” the teen said as he brought his thumb up to his mouth. “Madarame should cease his acts of plagiarism and abuse towards his pupils if the core was gone.”_

 

_Wakaba smiled in excitement. “Exactly! Isn’t that amazing!” She pretended not to notice the boy roll her eyes at her. She was actually glad to have someone else, besides Sojiro, who was able to follow her train of logic so quickly._

 

_Suddenly, Wakaba felt a hand grab her by the shoulder._

 

_“Quickly, hide!” Akechi said as he rushed her to the side. Before the woman could even think, the boy grabbed her arm and yanked her with him under a nearby table. Less than a second later, a guard stormed into the room._

 

_“What? I thought I heard voices in here,” the shadow wondered around as it surveyed the room. The entity then began walking closer and closer to where the intruders were hiding. The researcher could feel the brunette’s arm tense and tighten around her as he readied himself to fight just in case things got hairy. Luckily, the shadow didn’t seem to notice them and trotted back out the door._

 

_“That was a close call,” the masked teen sighed in relief, finally letting go of Wakaba’s shoulder. The two crawled back out into the open and realized the security level of the palace seemed higher than before._

 

_“It’s best if we don’t stay here any longer than we should,” the boy suggested. “Madarame seems to be on high alert and I don't want to accidentally confront his shadow.”_

 

_“Indeed.” She nodded in agreement. “But I’m sure if we did, at least we have your persona to protects us.” It was only her fourth time into the Metaverse, but even with her lack of experience, she knew how extremely beneficial it was to have a persona. Without Loki, she wondered how anyone could survive in the cognitive world. It made her more appreciative to have a persona user as her escort._

 

_“Don’t get your hopes up too high,” Akechi answered. “Loki strongly advises against fighting palace rulers. He says neither he nor I am strong enough to do something like that.”_

 

_“Wait.” Wakaba felt her brain almost shut down. “You can talk to your persona?!” She nearly jumped towards him in astonishment._

 

_“Oh...um, sort of?” The boy turned away from her flustered. “H-He doesn’t really talk to me, just feeds me warnings every now and again. It’s a rare thing he does, so I tend to take whatever he says seriously.”_

 

_“When was the last time you heard him?”_

 

_“Hmm...the day I met you, I believe?” Wakaba looked at him in shock. The words came out of him so casually, she wondered if he even realized what the boy was implying about her._

 

_“O-Oh! Well, I hope it’s not anything bad.” It’s true that the two were still practically strangers to each other, but she really had no intention to hurt the boy. She wondered if she could find a way for the two to get to know each other better without going into any personal detail, which the boy specifically requested to avoid getting into. Trust is the foundation for a successful partnership after all. "Maybe I could invite him for lunch sometime," she thought to herself._

 

_“Tell Loki I mean no harm and would love to learn more about him,” she tried to reassure the teen._

 

_“Of course you would,” he chuckled to himself, not really catching on to what she was saying. After a brief pause, the brunette looked up in deep thought. “Isshiki-san?”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“What would happen if I did fight a palace ruler? Would it even be possible for me to defeat them?”_

 

_“Well, shadows of palace rulers would definitely be stronger than regular shadows or the cognitive versions of people, but I do believe they wouldn't be immortal,” she pointed out. “Humans are vulnerable and not all-knowing thus I assume their inner self should still reflect that.”_

 

_“Reflection, huh?” Another pause. “You said, if you change the cognition of someone in reality, it would affect their palace, however, it does not work vice versa. Is that truly the case?”_

 

_“Palace rulers don’t have the same memories or experiences their shadow has. So yes, that’s the conclusion I’ve come to.”_

 

_“So, if I fought a palace ruler’s shadow and killed them, it wouldn’t actually kill them in reality?”_

 

_Wakaba furrowed her brows, a bit of uncertainty showed on her face. This question was always an iffy part of her research._

 

_“To be honest, I’m still debating on that theory. I have two hypotheses for it though, but let’s take Loki’s advise and put it on the back burner for now.”_

 

_Akechi nodded in response. “Alright. Perhaps we could test out your theories once I’m a little stronger?”_

 

_She stared at the boy’s hopeful face long and hard before nodding back herself._

 

_“I suppose so, but Akechi-kun? Do not go testing those theories without me, understand?”_

 

_“...Don’t worry, I won’t.”_

 

_“Good.”_

 

* * *

 

 

**Wakaba Isshiki, Late-September 2013**

 

“Should the self in the cognitive world die then... _blank_ ,” Shido scoffed as he dropped the papers back onto the desk. “Is this the best you have for me?”

 

“It’s called a ‘progress report’ for a reason Shido, what did you expect?” The researcher then pointed to other paragraphs on the page. “How about the other information I’ve given you? Mementos? Persona? Any comments on that?”

 

“Quite the fantasy you’ve conjured up.”

 

Wakaba pinched the bridge of her nose completely vexed. “Shido, please, if you are not going to take my work seriously. Just end this silly contract already, I beg of you. You are wasting both of our times. If you must have connections with this research lab, I can refer to you other noteworthy projects we’re conducting here.”

 

“I am not interested in forming contracts with any of these half-baked researchers. One with you is enough.”

 

“Is every meeting with you going to be like this? Don’t you ever get tired of berating me,” she sighed in defeat. The woman could barely put up any more fight against Shido. After Hashimoto gave her the insane task of re-editing her entire report within a week, she was too exhausted to spit fire at the politician.

 

“Haha...Not your usual spunky self today, are you?” The man laughed.

 

“I have you to blame for that,” the woman scowled. “How much money are you even supplying to keep up this charade? Hashimoto-san will catch on eventually if you keep up this attitude with my work. At least try to feign intrigue.”

 

“I don’t need to concern myself with Hashimoto’s opinions of me. As long as I get what I want out of this in the end.”

 

“Which is what exactly?” She threw her hands out in exasperation. “How could cognitive psience possibly benefit your line of work? What does ANY of the research here at this low ranking research facility have for you?”

 

“Be careful what you say, Isshiki. You should be grateful I even chose this sad excuse for a research lab to facilitate my plans, just like Hashimoto and your other colleagues.” The man leaned forward and gave her a mischievous grin. “Tell me, how do you think they would feel if I ceased our arrangement? What if I told them it was because you didn’t like me? Your friends would certainly be displeased with you. Good luck finding a new job if this place shuts down. By then, it won’t just be your background that keeps people from not wanting you around.”

 

Before she could come up with a retort, they both heard a knock on the door.

 

“Excuse me, I hope I’m not intruding.” Director Hashimoto merrily walked in, oblivious to the conversation that had just transpired.

 

“Not at all Hashimoto-san,” Shido smiled back sweetly, resuming his fake friendly mask. “I was just complimenting on the progress Isshiki-san has made here. You should be proud of how efficient your employees are.”

 

Wakaba tried really hard not to roll her eyes at his commendation.

 

“Indeed, I am,” the older gentlemen smiled back.

 

“It’s a shame that it can’t progress any further than this, however.” The pleased look on the director’s face quickly disappeared. The woman also looked at Shido with confusion.

 

“I beg your pardon?” She asked.

 

“I’m sure Hashimoto-san already told you this, but I will need to see some better sources for your data if you want to gain my full support. If you can’t provide the utmost best information, I’m afraid I might have to take my funds elsewhere.”

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Wakaba nearly slammed her fist against the table before the director quickly stopped her. “Isshiki, know your place!”

 

“Now, Shido-san. Surely the additional 20 pages from the last report have maintained your interest,” Hashimoto said in a calm, but meek voice. “I’m sure Isshiki-chan will provide plentiful resources in her final draft.”

 

“It’s not like I don’t have anything either. I’ve been building my proposal for years after all,” she said looking at Shido knowingly. “For your information, my math is currently being proofed and analyzed by all my fellow colleagues. The results should be done in a couple months.” The researcher added with more attitude than her boss would have liked. Hashimoto, nonetheless, nodded in confirmation.

 

Shido still shook his head. “I don’t think you are taking this issue seriously, Hashimoto-san. I will remind you that I have read up on Isshiki’s background before we formed this agreement. Isshiki-san seems to have a history regarding plagiarism.”

 

“Which were later found false!”

 

“Still...While I am not one to blindly believe rumors, as I'm also subject to many false accusations on a daily basis, I would take her sources with a grain of salt.” The legislator turned to the other man knowingly. “No disrespect to you sir or your employees, but bias can sometimes occur if the proof-editing was not done by a neutral party. So, I must doubt you as well.”

 

Hashimoto begrudgingly nodded, much to Wakaba’s dismay.

 

“We should do our best to avoid plagiarism claims, right?” Shido continued. “What would happen to your reputation if incidents from the past repeated themselves?”

 

“How dare you-” The woman started, but was instantly shut down by the older man’s glare.

 

“Please Shido-san, I assure you, we take great responsibility in the validity of our work. I promise you, by the end of this year, Wakaba Isshiki will have a report that surpasses your standards. She’ll have all the required information and more.”

 

The researcher wanted to tear every strand of hair on her head at what she was hearing.

 

“I hope that will be the case,” the politician said, looking very pleased with himself. “I suppose, I’ll patiently wait for what you have for me Isshiki-san. Anyways, thank you for having me, Hashimoto. I have a meet-and-greet in an hour so I must be on my way.”

 

“Good day, sir," Hashimoto beamed.

 

With that, the two bowed and bid the bald man goodbye as he walked out the door. The moment the door closed behind him, Wakaba furiously turned to the director.

 

“What. Was. That?”

 

“Careful, that is not the tone you should be using towards a superior. Now, calm down.”

 

“Calm down? Sir, you just promised Shido something I can’t possibly accomplish in such a short amount of time! Without my consent no less!”

 

“Well, what did you expect me to do? The program would go belly-up in no time if we lost his connection. Our facility would be shut down for sure. We will all either be fired or displaced. I had to take drastic measures!”

 

“Sir, with all due respect, that’s still no excuse to make me pay for-”

 

Hashimoto leered over the woman, causing her to back away slightly. She had never seen her boss this angry before.

 

He spoke in a steady and deep voice. “Isshiki. I explained to you already how important your partnership with Shido-san was. I had high expectations of you, just as Kenshin did, and I trusted that you would do what was needed of you.” The mention of her late mentor almost caused Wakaba to tear up a bit. She felt a hand firmly grip her shoulder. “Do you want all of us to suffer just because you can’t put in a little extra work to keep a man satisfied for just a few months?”

 

Her eyes widened in shock. “It’s not my fault he doesn’t like what I write! He never wanted to take what I said seriously to begin with!”

 

“Enough with your lies and excuses. Your next report is due in 3 weeks. If I do not see any improvements, consider your office space here gone.”

 

Wakaba paused, trying to comprehend what she just heard. “What are you saying?”

 

“Offices here need to be awarded to accomplished individuals who deserve it, but do not worry, you won’t be losing your job. You’ll just be continuing your research at home from now on.”

 

“You’re not being serious, are you? Even _you_ are insulting my credibility! I earned this office,” she yelled as she stomped the floor with her heel.

 

“No, I GAVE you this space, courtesy of my late brother.”

 

“These circumstances are completely unjust. I...I just can’t believe you would do such a thing to me!” She felt like she was going to break down and cry right in front of him, but she willed herself from doing so. She would never allow anyone to her in such a weak state.

 

The director then looked down sadly at her shaking form, causing Wakaba’s anger to somewhat dissipate. The man spoke again, this time in a more gentle and quiet voice. “Please, don’t be difficult with this Isshiki-chan. I know I’m asking a lot, but it’s for everyone’s sake. We all have to make sacrifices sometimes. Believe me, I know what it’s like to put your well-being behind everything else, but I trust you. I trust you will not disappoint us, right?”

 

Despite the storm of emotions inside her, Wakaba sighed in defeat and dutifully nodded. “...Yes, you can count on me, sir.”

 

Hashimoto dismissed her for the rest of that day, but the woman knew it was no excuse to take a break from work. She drove straight home in silence, marched up the stairs to her apartment, and rushed right to the home computer without even pausing to fix her shoes as she threw them off. She didn’t announce herself home, she didn’t say hi when Futaba greeted her, and she didn’t answer the constant knocking on the door, even as it slowly became pitch black outside.

 

All she could do was work.

 

* * *

 

**Masayoshi Shido, Late-September 2013**

 

“Shido-san, what you do for Japan is amazing,” a man with spiky hair squealed. “I truly can’t believe politicians like you even exist, but I have to ask...with so many scandals surrounding you, are any of them true? Cause I read online that-”

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” the worker quickly ushered the annoying man away. “Next person in line!”

 

One of Shido’s men leaned over and whispered in the politician's ear. “Shido-san, your next appointment is in 30 minutes. Please be prepared to leave.”

 

“Finally, talking to these mindless fools is exhausting,” Shido replied in a bored, but hushed tone as he shook a middle-aged woman’s hand.

 

“Okay, we have time for one more person,” the venue employee bellowed out. “Everyone else in line, I apologize, but we will be ending the event very soon. We all thank you for coming out and supporting cabinet member, Shido-san. Our next public appearance will be scheduled…”

 

The instructions that were being announced quickly dulled on Shido’s senses and became mute. He was too tired to bother paying attention to the groans and complaints of the crowd around him. If he didn’t need their support to succeed, he would have told them to piss off long ago. It didn’t matter how much they loved him or wanted to be in his presence, they were all nuisances to deal with at the end of the day.

 

“Lucky me. I managed to get to you before they cut off the line. It must be fate.”

 

Shido threw on back his mask and smiled at the young teen before him.

 

“Shame you have to leave so soon,” the boy continued. “Your speech today was rather inspiring, then again, most of your speeches leave quite the impact on me.” He chuckled at his own epitome causing Shido to roll his eyes. It’s not like he’s never heard THAT before. Still, he had to keep appearances even if it was in front of a dumb brat.

 

“That’s pleasing to hear. I’m surprised to see I have fans as young as you,” Shido chimed through his teeth.

 

“Yes, it must be quite a shock. Most teens my age care little for politics, so I hope out of all your supporters, I made at least some impression on you.” The boy laughed again. “A good one, unlike that man a few moments ago.”

 

“Hmm?” The politician’s eyebrow piqued with interest.

 

“Talking so carelessly about such baseless rumors, he must have really irritated you. Of course, he’s not as annoying as the ones who spread those false rumors. It’s sad such nasty individuals have tried to drag your good name through the mud.”

 

“Indeed, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” he said confidently.

 

“For now, but once the damage becomes uncontrollable, what then?”

 

Shido’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Just what was this boy getting at?

 

“Ah, my times up,” the boy said as an usher gestured him away from the stand. “Don’t worry, Shido-san. As your number one supporter, there’s no doubt we will see each other again. Perhaps when we do, your problems will have magically disappeared.”

 

Shido watched the brown-haired youth follow the other guests out the door. He couldn’t stop thinking how odd the child was, even as he entered the car and was driven to his next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Shorter chapter this time around. Looks like both Wakaba and Goro are having fun in the life department, huh? I was pretty excited about this chapter cause I finally got to introduce another POV to this story. That makes 3 so far! Along with Shido, expect more perspectives from other characters as the story goes on. 
> 
> Also, I just want to let people know that I don't have a beta reader for this story so I might have a lot of typos/grammar errors here and there. I realized I had a lot of writing mistakes last chapter so sorry about that. However, most of them should be fixed by now. Hopefully, this chapter turns out okay. ^^'
> 
> Big thanks to all those who left some feedback last time, I'm always happy to read what you guys have to say. But also thanks to everyone who has been reading and following my story till now. I know updates are slow, but I hope you all remain patient with me. Your reviews, comments, suggestions, etc. are always appreciated. 
> 
> I'll try to have the next chapter out before the end of this month. Until next time, have a nice day ya'll. :D


End file.
